Forever Yours, Lucy
by Gryffen Gal
Summary: Sequel to With Love, Lucy: It’s the Quiditch World Cup and all of the Weasley children, surrogate or by blood, are home in time for it! Will Charlie and Lucy ever confess their feelings for each other? Set in Fourth Book, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

A/N The support I had for 'With Love, Lucy' was amazing! Here's the sequel! (I actually had this planned out longer than I did for With Love, but I wasn't going to pull a Star Wars with prequels and stuff.) Warning: Contains Spoilers for my First Story, 'With Love, Lucy'. Also, it follows the plot of the fourth book, but includes Lucy and Charlie. Please read & review! So, here we go!

_The teacher had kept seven-year-old Lucile Potter back one day to give a note for her to take home to her parents. It seemed as though Lucile had managed to climb on to the roof during lunch. The roof was an extremely dangerous place for a young child to be on unsupervised, and her teacher was concerned about the explanation Lucile had given her. She told her teacher that one minute she was walking home for lunch and the next minute she was sitting on the roof._

_Currently, young Lucile (or Lucy to her friends and family) was walking home. She was nervous about giving the note to her parents, how would they react? As she neared her house, she noticed the sky was darker than it should have been at a little past four in the evening. Hanging above her home was a large skull with its tongue out. Lucy's huge hazel eyes widened in shock, the tongue was a snake! _

_Lucy recognized one of her father's friends, an auror named 'Mad-Eye' Moody placing the Ministry's yellow caution tape around her house. _

_Throwing caution to the wind, Lucy ducked under the tape and ran towards her house, wondering where her parents were._

_An auror managed to catch her before she could open the door, 'What are you doing here, this is strictly aurors only!' He said in a gruff voice._

_'This is my house!' she whimpered, 'Where's my Mum and Dad?'_

_'You'd be Miss Lucile Potter then?' he asked, reading her name off his sheet. She nodded and he continued, 'We thought you were missing, c'mon, Moody will take you to your brother's house until we can figure out what to do with you.' _

_Lucy waited outside her the home of brother, and his wife, Lily, while Moody knocked on the door. James suddenly appeared as he opened the door, 'Moody, what brings you here, and… Lucy! What are you doing here!?'_

_'There's no easy way for me to tell ya, Potter,' said Moody in his deep, gruff voice,, 'But there was an attack on yer parents home. Lucy here was the only survivor.' _

_'Oh,' came James' startled, yet quiet voice, 'C'mere Luce.' He wrapped his arms around his young sister and picked her up, whispering soft words in her ears as tears overtook her eyes. Moody left and James could feel his eyes sting with tears as well. _

_The scenery changed and Lucy, James, Lily and Sirius were in Diagon Ally. People were running in terror as Voldemort's followers threatened the streets. Lucy could feel herself being picked up by Sirius' strong arms as he ran towards the nearest fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of flow powder, he threw it into the firelight and jumped in while holding Lucy and shouted 'Godric Hollow!' Nothing happened._

_'James!' he shouted, 'The networks cut off!'_

_Lucy screamed as a red light was aimed at James._

Lucy was still screaming as she awoke in her apartment she shared with Tilly Jacobs, her partner of four years. Panting, she sat up in her bed. She glanced over to her night table, the muggle clock glowed an ugly 1:00am at her. Groaning, she rolled over to go back to sleep. She still had hours before she had to leave for England. She had gotten use to the nightmares that plagued her sleep since she was young.

Meanwhile, a young boy barely fourteen years of age bolted up from his nightmare in his aunt's house in England. Whereas Lucy dreamt of her past, Harry Potter dreamt of current things that involved Voldemort. Harry debated if he should tell someone of his nightmare, Voldemort had murdered people and was planning to murder more, including him. Who to tell? The Dursleys? The very idea was absurd! They cared nothing about their nephew. What about Ron or Hermione, his best friends? He could only image their reaction. Hermione would tell him to ask Dumbledore and consult a book, while Ron would fret and ask his family for advice. That was defiantly not what Harry needed, Molly Weasley would only fuss over him worse if she knew.

At last he thought of Sirius, his godfather who was currently on the run from the ministry for crimes he didn't commit. Taking out his quill, Harry began to write and casually included the nightmare. There, it was done. Now all he needed was to wait for his owl, Hedwig to return from hunting.

Looking out at the sky, Harry noticed an owl flying over the horizon. At first, he thought it was Hedwig, but as it flew closer he realized it was a small tawny owl. The creature swooped into his opened window with its puffed out chest, looking please with itself. Harry undid the letter attached to the owl's right leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Lucile Potter, I don't know if anyone has told you about me. If not, what I'm about to say might come as a bit of a shock. I'm your father's younger sister. I've been out of England for the past four years and was at Hogwarts before that, otherwise I would have asked you to come live with me sooner. I know it's sudden. (We've never met in person, or at least, not since you were one!)_

_I know the Weasleys are inviting you over for the reminder of the holidays. I'm good friends with their son Charlie, and will probably be visiting. We might meet there! If not, I'm definitely going to see you off at King's Cross! Dumbledore has (rather reluctantly) agreed that if you wish to have a different home, you can come live with me. (I just need to find a place first!) I'll probably be back in England or soon will be by the time you read this. I can't wait to meet!_

_With Love, Lucy_

_P.S. I know you look like James, but I'll give you a description of how I look (trust me, I stand out in a crowd!) I'm short, and I have dyed the ends of my hair blue! See you soon_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

Fred Weasley fell out of the fireplace in the Weasley's kitchen after George and Ron. A few minutes later, a boy with untidy, jet-black hair followed him. Snickering, Fred pulled him to his feet.

'Did he eat it?' he asked, unable to contain himself any longer.

'Yeah, what was it?'

'Ton-tongue Toffee, George and I invited them ourselves!' he proudly proclaimed.

The kitchen irrupted with laughter and the boy, named Harry Potter, noticed the two wizards and a witch sitting at the kitchen table. The wizards were who Harry assumed to be Charlie and Bill Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley children and whom he had yet to meet. The witch had blond hair tied in a messy bun with loose strands in every direction and he noticed that the tips of it were _blue_! The little witch must have been Lucile, his aunt he never knew about until yesterday morning.

One of the wizards shook Harry's hand. Feeling the calluses and blisters, Harry knew this had to be Charlie, who studied dragons in Romania. He was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Ron or Percy. The other, Bill had come as a bit of a surprise. Harry knew he had been headboy while at Hogwarts, but had thought he'd be like Percy, bossy and fussy about rules. However, Bill was tall, with long hair that was tied back in a ponytail and from one ear dangled a fanged earring. In Harry's mind, Bill looked; there was defiantly no other word for it, _cool. _

The little witch jumped to her feet. The golden 'LP' that dangled from around the witch's neck as she reached over to introduce herself confirmed Harry's assumption that she was indeed Lucy before she even began to speak.

'So I'm Lu…' she was interrupted by someone climbing out of the fireplace, '…cy.' Her eyes widen at Mr. Weasley's mad expression at the twins.

Clearly, Mr. Weasley was not impressed, 'What in Merlin's name did you give that muggle boy?'

'I didn't give it to him! I dropped it! How was I supposed to know he'd go and eat it?' asked the 'ever-so-innocent' Fred.

'You _knew_ he was on a diet!' thundered Mr. Weasley.

George couldn't contain himself any longer, 'How long did his tongue get?'

Exasperated, Mr. Wesley exclaimed, 'It was about four feet before his parents would let me shrink it!'

The kitchen roared with laughter, before Mr. Weasley cut them off with a long-winded rant about muggle-wizard relations.

'We didn't give it to him because he's a muggle, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git, right Harry?' Harry nodded his in agreement with Fred.

'You wait until I tell your mother!' threatened Mr. Weasley.

'Tell me what?' asked Mrs. Weasley as she entered into the kitchen. Two young girls, her daughter, Ginny and Ron's friend Hermione Granger followed her.

'Oh, Molly,' said Mr. Weasley in surprise, as he had never actually planned to tell his wife, 'You see, the boys er…'

'This doesn't happen to have anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' by any chance?' her eyes narrowed at Fred and George.

'Maybe you should show Harry where he's staying, Ron,' said Hermione quietly.

'He already knows where he's staying, in my room like the last…' Ron trailed off at the end from the look Hermione was giving him, 'Er, right, c'mon Harry.'

'Good idea, maybe we'll come too…' started George.

'You'll stay right where you are!' screeched Mrs. Weasley.

Ron led his friends to his room under the attic, 'We'll be staying in here with Fred and George since Bill and Charlie are in their room.'

Something small, and full of feathers started to dash around the room, it wasn't until it started making noises that Harry realized it was in fact a tiny owl. Ron caught it and locked it back into its cage.

'Pig keeps slipping out of his cage, the bloody thing can fit through the bars!' was what Harry thought Ron said, but he couldn't understand why Ron would all an owl 'Pig'. It was defiantly the most un-pig like animal he had ever seen.

'Er, Why'd you call it Pig?' he questioned.

Ginny laughed, 'He's just being stupid, its proper name is Pigwidgeon.'

'She named him that and now he doesn't respond to anything else! So I just call him Pig.'

The four sat in silence for a few minutes before Ron broke the silence, 'So Harry, you heard from…'

'_Ron_,' warned Hermione with a quick look towards Ginny.

Luckily, the trio was saved from unanswerable questions by a knock on the door, Lucy opened the door a crack, 'Um, hi guys.' She said as she started to fiddle with the wisps of her hair, 'Can I steal Harry for a moment? I promise I'll bring him back.' She said, quickly gaining back her smooth flow of words.

'Er, sure,' shrugged Harry who was curious to meet his aunt. It was strange no one had mentioned her before, but Dumbledore usually had reasons for everything. He followed the only other living member of the Potters down the flight of stairs and out the back door into the Weasleys' garden.

'So, we haven't properly met, have we? As I was saying before, I'm Lucy Potter. I'm assuming you hear it all the time Harry, but you look… just like him. Except…'

'I have my mum's eyes?' he said softly. Although he was used to hearing it, somehow, hearing it from an actual living member of his dad's family meant a lot more to him.

Lucy was fiddling with the gold necklace around her neck, 'I don't know much about your home life. I know James didn't get along with Lily's sister, but if you're happy there… Well, I dunno. If you ever wanted a different home, you know you could always come live with me, right?'

'You said in your letter that Dumbledore was rather reluctant about me living with you...' Suspicion crept up in Harry's voice.

Lucy laughed, 'Oh you have inherited Lily's cleverness, poor dear she was worried you might take after your father! I thought you would have overlooked that! It's nothing serious, it's not like I'm not on the run like your Godfather nor do I have any dangerous aliments like Remus. He's just worried I wouldn't be able to properly care for a teenager like yourself while I'm barely out of school. Of course, it's no problem!'

Lucy watched Harry out of the corner of her eye, 'You don't have to answer right away. We're both going to be here for a while and you can decide then.' After a few moments pause, she added, 'I have something for you, it was Lily's, I thought you might want it.' For the first time since Remus had given it to her, Lucy took off the golden LP necklace from around her neck and gave it to Harry.

She shuffled for a few moments as Harry starred at her, rather speechless, 'I thought the LP stood for Lucy Potter,' he said at last.

'Common mistake,' she explained, 'Remus gave it to me when I started Hogwarts, he found it when he went to the ruins of our old home. James gave it to Lily after they got married.'

'LP,' he mumbled tracing his fingers over the delicate letters, 'Lily Potter.'

_Dear Tilly,_

_I'm back in England! Do you miss me yet? That's rhetorical, you don't have to answer! I just met my nephew, Harry today. Yikes! It was probably a disaster since he barely said/looked at me the whole time. I wonder if he hates me. I mean, I could have stayed here and met him before. Other than Harry, I've only gotten around to seeing Charlie and his family. I guess that leaves me back where I started four years ago, doesn't it? Once again I'm with my best friend who I love, but he doesn't think of me that way. I thought four years apart would sort out my feelings, but it's only complicated things! I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it? Does my favourite Witch Doctor have any advice for me? Wow, I just noticed how sad my letter sounds, I'm sure things will perk up soon. I'm going to the Quiditch World Cup! _

_Forever Yours, Lucy_

A/N So yeah, reviews are nice! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. SincerelyYours23

CompYES: Yeah, that review was defiantly encouraging! I never thought of Harry declining Lucy because of Sirius, but Lucy still actually has to find somewhere to live before Harry can live with her. (She has always kinda floated between friends' houses.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

Since Molly had cooked dinner, Bill, Charlie and Lucy had to clean the dishes. A feat that could prove to be difficult for the three. Ron and Harry amused themselves by watching the three do the dishes the muggle way. Any of them could have magically done the job, but Bill claimed it was 'character building' to do the dishes. Charlie claimed Bill liked to watch him suffer.

First, Charlie had filled the water to the brim of the sink and then put his hands in, causing the water to overflow onto the floor (that's water displacement for you!). The three had slipped on the floor a handful of times before Lucy got the brilliant idea to mop it up (after she fell on her rear end).

A couple of 'reparos' later, the dishes were away (whether they were in proper places was not certain). Stressed, Bill said, 'Maybe next time we want to help, we'll cook instead.'

Charlie failed to hide a snicker behind his hand. Lucy's face flushed. 'I'll have you know I'm a… er, very capable cook.'

'Don't believe her, those burns on her arms, she just likes to pretend they're from dragons, they're actually from her poor skills in the kitchen,' taunted Charlie from where he was seated at the table with Ron and Harry.

Lucy rolled her eyes, 'I never said they were from dragons. How can I help it if people like to assume things?'

After watching their playful banter, Harry began to draw his own assumptions. Later, he quietly asked Ron about the pair when they were getting ready for bed, 'Lucy and Charlie, they're not, you know, dating, are they?'

Ron snickered, 'No, but Mum would be thrilled if they were. She's been hinting at Charlie… and Bill too, come to think of it, that they should settle down with a nice girl and has been using Lucy as an example. I reckon Mum doesn't care which of us marries her, she just wants Lucy as a daughter-in-law. Anyway, what did Lucy want to talk to you about earlier?'

Harry paused for a moment before saying, 'Not much. Just wanted to talk. She also asked if I wanted to live with her.'

Ron laughed, 'You gonna take her up on that offer? You really should, she's a lot more of a laugh than those muggles you live with. Anyway, she hasn't bothered to get a place of her own yet, and once she does, well, she'll still probably be here most of the time anyway.'

Harry laid on his back on the cot in Ron's room, fingering the necklace Lucy had given him earlier. Sure enough, when he turned it around he found in tiny print on the back of the 'L' the word, _To Lily, Love James_, engraved upon it. Before long, the twins had came to bed and Harry let sleep engulf him.

* * *

Voices were the first thing that registered in Lucy's sleepy mind early that morning. Then, someone turned the light on. Lucy ducked her head under the pillow to escape the blinding light.

'Too early, turn it off!' she mumbled.

'C'mon Ginny, or we'll be late,' said one of the voices. _Ginny. That name sounds familiar, _was the groggy thoughts that finally made their way to her brain. Actually, they made it out of her mouth as well.

'We're going to assume you're still sleeping and that after 11 years, you know who I am. We'll see you at the World Cup.' Said Ginny as she tugged the pillow out of Lucy's clutches to make sure she heard her.

Lucy cracked one eye open and watched as the pair made their way out of the room, _Great, now I'll never be able to go back to sleep. _Her mind and body were slowly waking up now and it could take hours to fall asleep again. Her head kept telling her legs to move and then they finally complied.

After getting dressed, Lucy made her way down to the empty kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was reading the newspaper.

'Morning dear,' she greeted as Lucy sat down across from her.

'Mo…morning to you too,' she yawned. 'Where's everyone?'

'Arthur went with the younger ones to the campsite for the Quiditch Cup; you'll be apparating with Bill, Charlie and Percy later. They're still sleeping. The girls didn't wake you this morning, did they? You look so tired, go back to bed, I'll wake you in a few hours.'

The amount of sleep Lucy got each night was a never-ending battle between Mrs. Weasley and Lucy since they had first met. It didn't matter that Lucy managed to get anywhere between seven to nine hours of sleep each night, Lucy was always tired the next day. Although she never mentioned it to Mrs. Weasley, Lucy figured it was due to the nightmares that had haunted her sleep since she was seven. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand chalked it off as stress or not eating well (Lucy's eating habits were another story).

Hours later, at half past ten, Percy joined them at the kitchen table, 'Morning, Mum,' he said brightly, 'Lucile,' he added politely.

Shaking her head, Lucy said, 'Perce, you've known me for years, just call me Lucy. Next, all I'll be hearing from you is "Miss Potter".'

Before long, Bill and Charlie joined them and the four were ready to leave. As always, Mrs. Weasley fussed other the four, 'Mum, we'll be fine,' mumbled Charlie through a mouth full of toast.

Mrs. Weasley heavily sighed, 'Oh for Merlin's sake Charlie! Don't eat with your mouth full! How old are you, twelve?'

Bill snickered, 'Na, he had better manners then, right Charlie-boy?'

'And you had shorter hair, right Billy-Boy?' said Lucy, knowing this would set Mrs. Weasley off.

'She's right, dear, it is getting a bit long, maybe you should cut it…' said Mrs. Weasley.

'Thanks a lot Luce,' muttered Bill. Lucy smiled sweetly at him, she had had nine years of 'training' from Sirius of how to annoy old brothers (more specifically, James), and it came in handy when dealing with the Weasley boys.

After they reassured Mrs. Weasley that they would behave and stay out of trouble (Did she mistaken them for the twins?), the four finally apparated to the campsite to join Mr. Weasley and the others.

'Oh Merlin bless them! Look at this Bill, they're trying to start a fire like muggles. Dad looks like he's having a blast with those... what-cha call 'ems, matches!' said Charlie with a slight smile.

Luckily, Hermione kindly took the matches away from Mr. Weasley before he setted something on fire.

* * *

It was after the game (IRELAND WON!) and Mr. Weasley had finally sent the girls out of the boys' tent to sleep before leaving the next morning. However, the girls were too excited to sleep. Lucy laid down on her bed while the younger girls happily chatted. Suddenly, Lucy found Ginny's grinning face leaning over her.

'So, is there anyone our dear Lucy has her eye on?' she questioned, mischievously.

In this case, the best response was no response, so Lucy rolled her eyes at the young girl before turning over to go to sleep. Something that Ginny wasn't going to let her do anytime soon.

'It wouldn't happen to be one of my dear brother, now would it?' continued Ginny. That defiantly caught Lucy's attention.

'And you wouldn't happen to have your eye on say, my dear nephew, would you?' she retorted. No, she was not going to get into her lack-of-a-love-life with Charlie's sister. As Jordan would say, hell would freeze over before she admitted she had feelings for Charlie _to his sister_!

'Touché, Luce, Touché!' laughed Ginny, 'I like Harry as much as you like Charlie, how about we leave it at that.'

_Great, she's even managed to narrow it down to which brother. I'm not that obvious, am I?_ wondered Lucy.

'You know, if we both get our way and I marry Harry and you to Charlie, that would make Harry and Charlie, not only uncle and nephew, but brother-in-laws too,' continued Ginny, 'Too bad Harry doesn't like me.' She said, sounding rather sad.

Annoyed as she was, Lucy felt her heart go out to the little girl. Although Ginny was (at times) as mature as her older brothes, she was still a little girl. Groaning, Lucy knew she was going to have to say something encouraging, as she was the eldest there.

'Most guys aren't good with feelings and girls and stuff. He'll figure out he likes you eventually. Maybe you should relax around him. You're always so nervous and tense when he's around. If you can't be yourself around him, well, maybe he's not right for you,' was Lucy's advice. Which surprisingly, had actually made sense. _I could get use to the whole 'wiser older sister' thing. _

Ginny smirked at Lucy, 'You're right, Luce. I bet Charlie worked out his feelings for…' Lucy chose to ignore Ginny. This was the part of being the older 'sister' Lucy was glad she didn't have to deal with; having younger siblings tormenting you. _I wasn't like this to James, was I? _

'Don't worry Luce, me and Hermione won't tell anyone you like Charlie,' concluded Ginny as she turned the lights off so the three could get some sleep.

_Dear Moony,_

_I'm back in England! Currently, I'm with the Weasleys and Harry (YES! Harry! We finally met!) at the Quiditxh World Cup. Maybe I can visit sometime? I haven't seen you in years! How'd teaching at Hogwarts work out? I can't believe it's been that long since I've last written to you. Actually, I think there's some thing we need to talk about. I got a letter from Dumbledore at the end of June that was quite alarming. It was about Padfoot. Is it true? I heard he escaped… Maybe it's best we don't talk about this in a letter. I hope to see you soon!_

_Forever Yours, Lucy_

_P.S. I'm so sorry for anything annoying I have ever done to you, Wormtail, Padfoot or Prongs in the past. Whatever I have done, Ginny is certainly (although, not knowingly) making me pay for it._

A/N: Wow! I think that's the longest chapter to date! Don't forget to review!

TiredRaven: The story is mostly about Lucy, but Harry (and Charlie) are really important in her life, so sometimes you're going to see their POV, well, it'll be 3rd person.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe!

_Screams filled the air as a group of bored Death Eaters stormed through Diagon Ally. The flow network was cut off, so people had no choice but to flee for their lives. Sirius rushed over to James with Lucy in his arms, 'Prongs, you alright, mate?'_

_'I'm fine, gerrof me Padfoot!' he replied to his friend, 'Let's find Lils and get outta here!'_

_Over in the distance, a woman screamed as a green light hit her._

Fresh screams filled the air outside the girls' tent. 'Lucy! LUCY! Get up! We have to go!' cried Ginny as she tried to wake the sleeping witch.

'Huh?' asked the confused Lucy. Someone screamed in the distance, I thought the screams were just part of the dream. Lucy rolled herself out of bed and began to take charge, 'C'mon you two, let's go find the others!'

The three hurried outside to find the boys coming out of the other tent. Mr. Weasley told Hermione and Ginny to join Harry, Ron, Fred and George to take cover in the forest. Lucy joined Bill, Charlie and Percy in trying to regain a bit of control over the camp. That was when Lucy first spotted them. It was like her dream, except this time, Lucy didn't know the outcome. This time, she didn't know if she and the others would be all right.

'LUCY! LOOK OUT!' cried out Charlie as he rushed to push the paralysed-with-fear Lucy out of the way of the approaching Death Eaters. Lucy and Charlie tumbled to the ground, and when Lucy looked up, she seen the towering Death Eaters march past them with their billowing black robes, black hoods, and dark masks. It was then that Lucy noticed the family of muggles the Death Eaters had floating in the air.

Helplessly tugging on his sleeve, Lucy pointed them out, 'Charlie, we've gotta help 'em!'

'C'mon, Dad'll know what to do,' he said, pulling her to her feet.

It was then that Lucy had finally noticed how bad off the camp had gotten since they had went to bed. Fires were everywhere, tents were trampled and people were running in terror. It was like when Voldemort had first raged war on the wizarding world.

The pair joined Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy and a group of Ministry officials who were debating the best way to restore order to the campsite. Ages passed as Mr. Weasley and the Ministry idiots (ahem, officials) argued about how to help the muggle family.

'For Merlin's sake! _No_, we cannot do that!' explained Mr. Weasley as if he were talking a young Fred and George out of a prank, 'Do you realize how much danger we could put them in if we make one mistake? We could seriously hurt them!'

Loud screams were heard and people fled from the forests that they had only moments before, entered for safety. Lucy's hazel eyes widened in fear as she looked towards the forest. Looming in the darken sky, was the dark mark. Her knees went weak and the only thing that kept her from falling over was the fact that by now, Charlie had a firm grip on her.

'Luce, c'mon, let's go find the others,' he whispered.

'Charlie, it's the dark mark!' she choked out.

'I know Luce, but let's get out of here.'

'It's _him_ Charlie! He's back,' she whispered in petrified terror.

'You four!' barked Mr. Weasley to Bill, Charlie, Percy and Lucy, 'Go back to the tent and wait for the others!'

The four quickly ran back to their tent to wait for the others. As the passed, the Death Eaters began to disapparate in fear of the dark mark.

They weren't in the tent long before Ginny and the twins joined them, looking thoroughly shaken. Ginny was near tears.

'C'mon,' said Bill gently as he led his sister away from the doorway and sat her down with a cup of strong tea, 'Drink it Gin, you'll feel a bit better after.' Turning his attention to the twins, he asked, 'Where did the other three get to?'

'Dunno,' said a forlorn-looking Fred, 'We got separated in the forest.'

'I bet they catch whoever put that… that _thing_ into the sky and who's responsible for those people running around,' sniffed Ginny, who, over the years began to think that Harry, Ron and Hermione could do anything. The others decided against telling Ginny differently, since she was already upset.

The seven sat in silence for what seemed to be forever. Knots of worry settled into Lucy's stomach, were the others okay? Fear held Lucy in a tight grip, all her family had been murdered by the hands of Voldemort or his followers, but surely Harry would be fine? There couldn't have been a possible murder in the forest, could there? Lucy sat adrift in her own thoughts, unaware of what was happening for a while until voices once again became clear.

'Just a sec, I'll go check if they're coming,' said Charlie as he dashed outside the tent.

Moments later, Charlie was followed in by Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everyone let out a deep sigh; they were safe.

Lucy listened as Mr. Weasley explained what happened in the forest and he and Bill tried to explain death eaters and the dark mark to the younger ones.

Lucy's eyes were like that of a haunted man, hollowed and lifeless as she added her two-cents about the dark mark.

'It was everyone's worst fear,' said Mr. Weasley, 'Their very worst…'

'Just imagine, coming home to find the dark mark hovering over your house, only to know there would be no survivors inside,' said Lucy at last, 'To know that your family or friends could very well be dead.'

At speaking, Lucy found herself tuning out of the rest of the talk. It was all fine for people who had never experienced that stuff to talk about it, they had never really had experienced that fear. Lucy knew that she would also be reliving that night in her nightmares for what she assumed to be the rest of her life.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep, so he had his way down to the kitchen area. Quietly, he filled a mug to make himself tea when he noticed a dark figure starring out the window. The pale light from the moon gleamed in the figure's blond hair. Lucy turned around to face him, and took in his facial features.

At last she softly spoke, 'They haunt you too, don't they? The nightmares?'

'Er, it's more visions. I sometimes see what Voldemort's doing,' he said, noticing her tired eyes, 'You don't sleep much, do you?'

Lucy shook her head, 'No, my friend, Tilly, she's a healer, said it's because I live to much in the past, said I haven't "let go" and "moved on" with my life. She er, is very skilled with healing problems of the mind and soul. I could write and ask what she knows of cursed scars if you like, maybe she might have some advice.'

It was Harry's turn to disagree, 'This is different, no one would know how…'

Lucy cut him off, 'Although young, Tilly knows how to heal people with the ancient techniques. The muggles refer to her as the 'witch doctor' for she heals magical maladies, like your scar. She might not know, but surely it's worth it to ask her to look into it.'

'Thank you, er…'

'Just call me Lucy,' she said simply.

_Dear Tilly,_

_What do you know about cursed scars? I'm sure you've heard about Harry Potter from England and the whole Voldemort trouble we had a few years back. Well, he has this scar that in a way, links them I guess. Is there anyway to help him, he hasn't said much, but I just know it causes great stress. I can't thank you enough! Missing you terribly (maybe you could come visit sometime!)!_

_Forever Yours, Lucy_

A/N So, the next chapter is very exciting to type and I'll give you a preview (since this chapter was very intense):

_'Well, next time I have some life-altering news for you, I'll wake you up early in the morning to see how fast you react,' joked Lucy._

_'Luce, it's after nine, that's not early.'_

_'You know I don't function properly until eleven!' she protested._

There we have it! Lucy gets some 'life-altering news', or is she just exaggerating? Don't forget to review, _I feel the need to hint that the more you review, the quicker I post chapters, ;)_ SincerelyYours23


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recoginze from the Harry Potter Universe.

A/N I know I promised a quick posting if you reviewed, but something wasn't working with this chapter (dare I call it writer's block?) But I hope this lives up to what you've been waiting for! Red&Review! SincerelyYours23

After calming his distressed mum the next morning, Bill wandered up the stairs to where he and Charlie were sleeping in the twins' room, for some much needed rest. Already in the room was Charlie who was sitting on the bed reading something. Confusion formed in Bill's mind, since when did Charlie willingly read books?

Sneaking up on his younger brother, Bill snatched the book out of Charlie's hands. Reading the chapter title out loud, Bill's eyebrows rose high into his hairline.

'127 Different Ways to Tell Her You Love Her? Merlin Charlie, that defiantly sounds like an insightful read,' he teased, desperately trying to hold back a laugh.

'Oh sod off!' Charlie glared at him as the tips of his ears turned pinkish, 'You better not mention this again or I'll… I'll…'

Bill peered down at the page Charlie was reading, 'You really are clueless, aren't you? I could probably give you better advice than whoever wrote this,' flipping the page, he read the author of the book, 'Gilderoy Lockhart? You're taking girl advice from that git? Charlie-boy, you defiantly need help!'

Rolling his eyes, Charlie took the book back, but Bill interrupted him once more, 'Alright Charlie, I can't believe I have to tell you this, but get your nose out of pansy-boy's book and listen here! Right, so Lucy isn't going to care about how you say it or where, she's just going to…'

'Wait a minute, who said anything about Lucy? For all you know, I could have met a muggle girl down in the village…' said Charlie as a last attempt to save himself form this embarrassment of having to ask Bill for help. _It's not that obvious that I like her, right? _He wondered to himself.

'I've been to _Da Nile _before, it's in Egypt, not England, get what I'm saying? But anyway, Lucy isn't going to care too much about the setting, she's not that kind of a person, it's more of the 'who' than the 'where'. I thought you knew Lucy better than that,' he nodded to the discarded book.

Sheepishly, Charlie muttered, 'Thought it could help.'

'You can't keep putting this off any longer, one day you'll wake up and realize she's with someone else. It's been over four years, why wait?'

* * *

The next morning, Charlie found himself waiting for Ginny and Hermione to clear out of their room so he could go wake Lucy. _Bloody girls, why do they have to take so long? _Finally, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the room.

'Ginny, you, er, haven't seen Lucy around have you?' he asked, rather nervously.

'She's asleep,' Ginny's smile brightened.

'Er, right, I have to go talk to her…' he trailed off as he entered Ginny's room and shut the door behind him. He quickly locked it and put a silencing spell so his nosy family (read _Bill and Ginny_) wouldn't come in.

A light seeped through the window and highlighted Lucy's platinum blond hair. Charlie knelt down by her bed and gently shook her shoulders.

'Luce, Luce it's time to wake up,' he said softly, unsure if her should wake her yet.

One hazel eye opened and inquisitively starred at him, 'Whadaya want?' she mumbled as she snuggled further into the duvet.

'Luce, I have something to tell you,' he began.

'Can't it wait 'till later? M'sleeping right now,' she said, rolling over.

Charlie made himself comfortable as he sat on the bed next to Lucy's semi-sleeping form. As she was lying on her stomach, he had no trouble tickling the small of her back. At first, Lucy attempted to shake him off, but as he continued, she found herself slowly losing it to a mad case of the giggles. But she would not give him that satisfaction of winning. (It was her shaking shoulders that gave her away.)

'Now that you've decided to join me in the land of the living, I have something I would like to tell you,' he said, desperately trying to conceal the nervousness he felt by not showing it in his voice. Lucy sat up beside him, suddenly feeling wide awake, _what does he want?_

'You're my best friend, you know that, right Luce? We'll always be best friends, no matter what happens, right? I don't think I could stand to lose you Luce,' he said softly, sneaking a look at her.

'Of… of course we are Charlie; I don't know why you need reassurance on that, but don't worry about it, okay? You're the best friend a girl could ask for, and don't you forget it!' she said, figuring her friend was gong through some emotional stress.

'Right so, I'm just going to stay it; Luce, I… I should have said this a long time ago, but I couldn't. It wasn't until recently that I woke up and realized it was over four years later and you still didn't know. Heck, it's been longer than that, but I realized at the world cup how quickly things can chance, I know you know that better than anyone Luce, but it was something I've always took for granted. I forgot people weren't around forever and that I might not have this chance again,' he rambled. 'Lucy, I…I love you, and I can't believe it took me this long to tell you,' he finished.

Lucy's jaw dropped, 'Oh Charlie! I…I can't believe, oh Merlin. I didn't think, if I had known…'

'There's someone else, isn't there? It's okay Luce, I'd have been surprised if you didn't meet someone… someone better than me, but I had to tell you.'

'There's no one else Charlie, 'she said turning to face him, 'And how could you possibly think I'd have found someone better than you? ' Tears were swelling up in the corners of her eyes, 'Oh Charlie, I can't believe you've felt the same way as me… all those years! Charlie… I love you too.'

Scooping up the little witch in his arms at recovering from a moment of shock, Charlie pulled her close and hugged her tightly, he whispered softly in her ear, 'I think you just made me the luckiest guy, Luce, you just have no idea.'

Lucy sat on his lap while leaning into his chest for a few moments before Charlie began thinking out loud. Whether he was talking to her or himself was not clear at first, 'I think we should get married.'

Lucy's head snapped around to see if he was serious or not. Charlie interpreted her look the wrong way, 'If you think this is all happening too fast, all you have to do is say something and…' Lucy warmly smiled at him, and he instantly forgot what he was saying only moments before.

'It's just shock, it's nothing to do with you, I mean… well, next time I have some life-altering news for you, I'll wake you up early in the morning to see how fast you react,' joked Lucy.

'Luce, it's after nine, that's not early.'

'You know I don't function properly until eleven!' she protested. 'Anyway, maybe we should. We could get married next year to give us a chance to get use to this,' laughing she added, 'Or we could ran away and elope, but your mum would skin us alive!'

Charlie laid down on her bed, pulling Lucy down next to him, 'We're going to be married! We're going to be married!' he whispered softly in her ear in a singsong voice.

Dear Mr. Remus Lupin 

_I don't believe we've been properly introduced before, have we? My name is Charlie Weasley, you may remember me as being a close friend of Lucy's. Typically, it's traditional (and proper manners) to ask the girl's parents before, but we got caught up in the moment. I know you're not family, but you are very close and dear to Lucy, so I have decided to write to you to ask for her hand in marriage. (Actually, I already asked her, sort of, but it's still nice to have her family's blessings) You have no idea how lucky I am to have known Lucy and I know I will treat her the way she deserves; with love and respect. Please say yes, for it would mean a great deal to the both of us._

_Sincerely, Charlie Weasley_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

A/N A huge thanks goes out to my new beta, Nana of CompYES!

At the age of twenty-two years old, both Lucy and Charlie were ONE year older than Lily and James were when they died. They were over TWO years older than Lily and James were when Harry was born. And finally, they were over THREE years older than Lily and James were when the pair was married. Of course, all these facts flew straight out of Remus Lupin's head the moment Charlie Weasley's letter was read.  
_  
Marriage, _Remus snorted at the thought, _They're barely out of Hogwarts! They're much too young!_ Remus continued his pacing while starring at the pair of letters on the kitchen counter. The first, was the letter Lucy had written during the Quidditch World Cup, the second was the one he had received during afternoon tea time proclaiming Charlie had already asked Lucy to marry him (since when were the two dating?) and just wanted to have blessings from her 'family' (make-shift family was more like it).

If James was still alive, said 'family's blessings' would come in the form of a boot up the boy's… well, you get the point. And if James AND Sirius were both around, well, they'd make the Weasley twins' pranks look like child's play. Of course, if they were around, Remus would be talking them out of it, telling them to do what's best for Lucy. Except, James and Sirius weren't around, so it was up to Remus to do what was best for Lucy. Of course, Remus was having a hard time handling 'what was best for Lucy' and what he thought was 'best for Lucy'.

It wasn't like Remus could find anything to protest about the boy. Charlie had always been a good friend to Lucy, Remus knew he came from a good family and the thing that tied it all in was the fact that Lucy loved him too. The only problematic thing was Charlie's job, which required him to be out-of-country, but Lucy would probably go with him. Or, the boy just might find work in England.

Deciding he'd wait to talk to Lucy before (possibly) telling her future husband off, Remus began to write to her.

* * *

That night the Weasleys (plus two Potters and a Granger) sat down for dinner. Charlie told Lucy they'd wait for everyone to be together before they shared their news. Of course, Lucy figured Bill knew more than he should have known, judging by the glances that he was giving them. Out of the corner of her left eye, Lucy could see Charlie sneaking a look at her.

Without any warning, no meaningful or apologetic glances of the sort, Charlie stood up, 'Er, Lucy and I have a bit of an announcement to make.' Lucy mentally snorted, _a bit is a bit of an understatement_.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie said (rather quickly) 'LucyandIaregoingtogetmarried!' He was met with blank stares.

'Maybe you should say that again, this time a bit slower, dear,' said Mrs. Weasley as she walked over to the table.

'Er, right, I said, Lucy and I…' noticing the curious looks he momentarily paused, 'We're, well, we've decided that we're going to get married.'

A loud smash was heard as Mrs. Weasley dropped the plates she was holding, speechless, she said, 'Oh Charlie, and… and _Lucy_! Oh that's so wonderful, are you two sure?' Mrs. Weasley rushed over to hug her second eldest son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

'It's about bloody time,' remarked Fred.

'_Fred_,' warned his mother while releasing her death grip on Charlie.

'What? We've been waiting for those two to get their acts together and…'

Lucy's face couldn't get any redder as the twins continued their monologue. Looking across the table, Lucy could see Ginny beaming at her. _I dare say someone's going to question me to death tonight.

* * *

_

Peeking around the opened door, Charlie looked in to find Lucy curled up on her bed rapidly writing on a piece of parchment. She paused for a second, her eyes darting across what she had written. Scratching it out, Lucy sighed in what seemed to be frustration.

'He already knows,' said Charlie causing Lucy to look up, 'Remus, I mean. I wrote to him already.'

Lucy mouthed the word 'oh' and promptly began to crinkle the paper up, 'I didn't know how to tell him in a letter.' She said, shrugging her shoulders.

'I sort have asked him, since he's like a brother to you,' Lucy nodded her head in understanding.  
_  
Mmm, this is nice,_ thought Lucy as Charlie sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist while she leaned backwards and rested against him. Lucy turned her head sideways and tilted it upward to look into Charlie's warm, brown eyes. Before she knew what was happening, he leaned in and softly kissed her. It was short, and lasted only a few seconds as his lips lingered over hers, it seemed hesitant, like he was silently asking for her permission first. Lucy wanted to kiss him back, harder and more passionately, but the corner of her eye caught sight of a figure standing awkwardly at the door.

'Oh, er, I didn't know you were …uh … here… I was looking for 'Mione, but I'll, er, just go,' said Harry, turning a slightly pinkish tinge as he turned to leave the room.

Charlie flopped down on Lucy's bed with the smallest sigh, knowing that the two of them would probably never have a moment of honest-to-Merlin-privacy, without prying eyes while at the Burrow.

'I'll be right back, love, I've been meaning to talk to him for a while,' whispered Lucy before she too disappeared out the door.

'Harry! Harry, wait up!'

Harry abruptly stopped and turned so quickly that Lucy didn't have time to stop before she collided with him.

'At least we didn't fall down the stairs!' said Lucy cheerfully as Harry pulled her to her feet.

'Er, yeah,' said Harry cautiously as he peered at Lucy from under his messy mop of hair, 'So, um, you and Charlie, congratulations.'

'I know it's rather sudden, but…'

'Look, you don't need to explain yourself to me. You're an adult with your own life, I get it!'

Lucy's smile faltered and she cast her eyes down as she shifted from one foot to the other rather nervously. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there for the past few years of your life Harry, but it was Dumbledore's orders. Who was I to go against them?' She said seriously after a few moments. 'We're family Harry, the only Potters left. I do care what you think.'

When Harry didn't respond, she sadly continued, 'I understand if you want nothing to do with me, I just hoped you'd… well, never mind that now.' With shoulders slightly slumped, she turned to walk away.

'It's just taking some time to get use to it, you know?' said Harry quietly to her retreating back.

A smile stretched across her face as she paused and nodded her head, without turning around she said, 'So you're not mad at me then?'

'Mad? Lucy, I was never mad at you.'

Relief overwhelmed Lucy at his words, 'Well, I've got to…' she trailed off looking down the hall to the room they had just left.

'He seems like a good guy, and from what I've seen I couldn't imagine the two of you not being together.'

'Harry? Thank you so much, you have no idea,'

'Actually, I do. Now go back to him, I know you want to.' Harry gave her a light smile, and his eyes gleamed somewhat mischievously in the dark.

Lucy gave him a soft, embarrassed smile in return, before turning away to go back to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny, where her fiancé was patiently waiting for her.

'Everything's alright then?' Charlie asked as she entered the room.

'Yeah, everything's fine,' she sighed.

Lucy lay down next to Charlie on her bed. Propping himself up on one arm, Charlie asked, 'So, where were we?' with a cheeky grin.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his next and pulled him closer. When their faces were only inches apart she whispered, 'Maybe we shouldn't be doing this in your sister's room.'

_Dear Moony,_

_Apparently Charlie already sent you a letter. You have no idea how, there's really no other word for it, happy, he has made me! I can't believe he's loved me through all these years!_

_I__ was wondering if there was a good time for me to come visit you, there are defiantly many things we need to talk about, and it's really difficult in a letter. _

With Love, Lucy


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Saying it one more time wouldn't hurt, now would it? I in no way, shape or form own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

A/N Did you really think I could keep Sirius out of the story for long? (insert devilish grin here)

'Lucy Potter! That can't possibly be you!' joked Remus as he opened the door to find Lucy standing on his doorstep, 'It's been what? A month and a half since you've been back? I daresay, I feared you forgot about me!'

'I'm sorry Moony, but things have been a little mad lately. I've written to you countless times though! Surely that counts for something?' she asked, worried she had hurt her old friend by putting him on the backburner as she spent most of her time with Charlie and Harry.

Remus waved her off, 'No worries Luce, I'm just teasing you. Where are my manners today? Come in, unless you would like to stand and talk in my doorway all day.'

Lucy followed Remus into his small kitchen area. She noticed he wasn't as shabby looking as when she had last seen him four years ago and assumed he must have been doing well job-wise. Of course, he had defiantly aged a lot since then, but Remus had always aged rather quickly. If she could recall correctly, his hair started greying in his early twenties.

'You've been doing well?' she asked, an eyebrow elevated slightly. It was funny, asking him that, it was almost like she was the guardian.

Remus placed a cup of tea in front of her that she gratefully accepted; nobody made better tea than Remus.

'I suppose. You heard about how I was teaching at Hogwarts? Well, before then I was working in a small muggle bookshop. The thing is, muggles don't believe in magic so they don't think twice if I take every full moon off. Wizards however, they start to get suspicious.'

As he grew older, Lucy noticed Remus grew wiser when it came to job-hunting. Instead of trying to fit in with wizards and being fired because of his condition, Remus sought out muggle jobs. He couldn't hold a big paying job since he never attended muggle school, but he did well often to live off of.

'When am I going to meet this fiancé of yours?' Remus face was void of any emotion.

'I'd like to keep him in one piece,' she joked.

'Then it's a good thing Sirius doesn't know about him.' He deadpanned.

(Insert sound of traffic crashing, and tires squealing here) Lucy's face was one of sheer terror, 'They didn't catch him then? He's still out there?' Her turned her head to glance out the window so quickly, Remus was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Quickly, he shut the windows tightly and scanned the outside for any unwelcome visitors before answering Lucy.

'I've been meaning to talk to you about that, how much have you heard?'

'Just that he escaped last summer. Why?' her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Did James ever tell you what he, Sirius and Peter did for me while we were at Hogwarts?'

When she shook her head no, he said, 'I suppose he wouldn't have said anything to you. Well, they became animagus to be able to come with me during the full moons, you see I was er, only dangerous to humans so…'

'As animals they were safe.' Concluded Lucy, 'What does this have to…'

'It's a long story Luce, but as I was saying they became animagus. James was a stag, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat. Jumping ahead a little, when James and Lily died, Sirius tracked Peter down. I suppose you heard about how Sirius blew up the street and killed Peter and those muggles?'

When she nodded, he continued, 'Well, it was actually Peter who did that. He blew up half the street and transformed into a rat and escaped down the sewers while framing Sirius in the process.'

She blinked a few times as her mind started to reel over this new piece of information that conflicted with some of her opinions about Sirius.

'Well, even if Sirius didn't kill those muggles, he still betrayed James.' She said stubbornly, her heart beating rapidly. _If Peter's alive, where was he all those years? Where's he now? _She wondered to herself.

'Lucy, Peter was the secret-keeper, not Sirius. _Peter_ betrayed James and Lily and _Sirius_ tracked _Peter_ down, not the other way around! Don't you see, Sirius is innocent! Peter admitted to everything last June!'

'Why didn't someone say something in the Daily Prophet then? Surely news as big as that would be in there.' Lucy was slightly sceptical, why didn't anyone tell her sooner?

'Peter got away and Sirius had to flee for his life, they're both out there hiding.'

Lucy's jaw dropped, 'You're positive, 100 certain it was Peter and _not_ Sirius?'

'Luce, he confessed it to not only me and Sirius, but Harry, Ron and Hermione as well.'

Felling her legs go weak, Lucy sat down in one of the chairs at the table. It was so much to take in. She felt sick, _all those years in Azkaban and he was innocent._ Tears leaked out of her eyes as she curled up in the chair, tightly holding her knees against her chest. If someone other than Moony would have told her that Sirius was innocent she'd have asked them what they were drinking. Moony however, Moony would never lie to her or tell her anything if he wasn't certain. And it made sense. Peter betraying James was so much more believable than Sirius. Why would Sirius turn to the dark arts, the one thing he hated most? How could Sirius, who loved James and her like his own siblings, sell them out to the man who wanted them dead along with James' wife and son?

'Oh Moony, what did we do?' she moaned, 'We sent an innocent man to Azkaban! How could we think he went over to the dark side?'

Remus let the information sink in before he continued, 'Luce, you've got to keep this quiet. We tried to tell the Ministry, but they refused to listen, people will think you've gone mad if you start saying he's innocent, alright?'

Lucy nodded her head, 'There must be something we could do for him!'

'To clear his name? At the moment, we're doing the best we can by keeping an eye out for Peter. But I daresay Sirius would like to see you again, if you think you can handle visiting him, I know it might be…'

'Difficult? Yes, but I'd get over it. Where is he? Do you know?'

Remus got up and made sure the windows were shut tighter (which was impossible since he had already checked) before dropping his voice to merely a whisper 'You know the mountain cave on the outskirts of Hogsmeade? He's hiding there in his animagus form. If you go there, make sure nobody sees you and follows. I have a few charms that might just do the trick. Now, he looks like a grim, but make sure it's him! He responds to the name _Snuffles_.'

* * *

Lucy tracked up the narrow path to the cave in the mountainside Remus had told her about. Rounding the corner, she paused as she scanned the dimly lit cave for any sign of the giant grim-like dog.

'Snuffles? You in there boy? C'mon out! It's me, Lucy, Lucy Potter!' she said, hoping the dog would pick up either her scent or voice. As she continued, she spotted the dog happily thumping his tail on the ground he was laying on as he watched her approach.

The dog tilted its head to the side and softly whined at her. In a flash, the dog was gone and in its place stood the gaunt figure of Sirius Black. His face was worn and hallow and his eyes that were once filled with happiness were empty and haunted. Ragged clothes loosely hung off his thin body and his deathly pale skin almost reflected light.

'PADFOOT!' she cried as she threw her arms around him and started sobbing, 'oh _Merlin_, Padfoot, I don't know what to say!' Sirius staggered backwards as he tried to regain his balance.

He awkwardly patted her back while trying to pry her small, yet clinging form off of him.

'Little Luce, it's nice to see you as well! Let's have a look at you, you're all grown up now, aren't you?' said Sirius in a voice he had always reserved only for her, his 'favourite little girl'. Although now his voice was just as gruff as his appearance and he seemed to forget that Lucy was an adult and he didn't need to speak to her like a child.

Lucy sniffed softly as she released him from her clutches, 'Padfoot, you don't need to treat me like a little girl like you used to,' she said quietly, while adverting her eyes so she didn't have to look at his haunted features. Nostalgia took over and she felt herself yearning for the past when everyone was alive and well, despite the fact that the Voldemort threat was still there. All it took was a few minutes for Voldemort to destroy all she had ever known, but years to repair the damage done to the aching hearts of those left behind.

Sirius was slightly taken back at her words, but realized she wasn't the same little girl he had last seen. The thirteen years that had passed were evident in her features as well as his. He knew Lucy would have grown up since then, but what he didn't expect to see were the dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights. The way she acted, like she had grown up before her time had come. Or the way she tensed at each movement, like she was waiting for something to happen. It was clear that although she had stayed on the sidelines during the days of Voldemort, that the darkness that had changed many from the generation alive during that time had affected her as well.

'You're forgetting that no matter how old you get, you'll always remain that little girl I remember from so many years ago,' he gently stated.

Tears threatened her eyes once more, 'Twelve years Padfoot, you spent twelve years in that godforsaken place! If…'

'Don't go reciting what ifs, Luce, it's not going to help. It's happened and there's nothing we can do, but move on. Now, what I've been up to can be summed up to in a few short sentences. Now, what I really want to know is what my favourite little girl has been up to since I've seen her last.' He said, trying to cut her off and distract her. He'd never blame going to Azkaban on anyone other than Peter, least of all Lucy.

Lucy smiled shyly as she filled him in on the good parts of Hogwarts like playing beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (a position that Sirius himself played during his Hogwarts days). Before quickly filling him in on her job for the past four years. Once topic she carefully avoided was boyfriends, and she was wondering if it was wise to tell Sirius about Charlie. After all, Sirius might have been sane at the moment, but there really was no need to tell him something that might send the over-protective ex-convict off the deep end, right?

'So, I suppose you have a boyfriend by now?' he asked casually, too casually for Lucy's liking. The devilish gleam in his eyes suggested trouble for anyone willing to date her. _Oh crap._

'Er, I'm getting married next spring.' She said rather softly.

'I'm not going to be innocent of murder for much longer if you just said what I thought you did,' growled one very gobsmacked Sirius.

After a few moments Sirius gave a deep sigh, 'I suppose you're not going to tell me who he is now, are you?'

'Charlie Weasley… and you're not to do anything to him!' she warned, frightened of the slightly mad Sirius.

A smirk spread across Sirius' face, 'Weasley huh? He'd be one of the older ones then. Which one would he be, the curse-breaker or dragon-boy?'

Lucy threw a cautious glance at him, 'Why are we playing 20 questions about Charlie?'

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, 'I'm just sizing him up. If he was the curse-breaker, I'm not about to hex him, now am I? And I'm not going to pick a fight with dragon-boy anything soon. I have to know what I'm up against, don't I?' He explained, loving how easily she could be teased by him.

'What part of _you're not to do anything to him, _didn't you understand?' Lucy's temper was rising.

Sirius put his hands in the air in a form of mock surrender. 'I suppose I could let your lover-boy off the hock this time, little Luce, but Merlin help him if he ever hurt you.' Although she knew he was teasing her, there was defiantly an unspoken threat in his words for the haunted look momentarily returned when he finished.

The pair drifted off into silence. The news was still sinking in; his little Lucy was getting married? Wasn't it a bit too soon? Where had his innocent little self-proclaimed sister gone? Speaking of innocence…

'Luce?' Sirius face turned beat-red and he tried to avoid eye contact. Actually, he was starting to find the ceiling very interesting at the moment. 'Has someone, er, given you _the talk_ yet?'

Lucy tried to keep from laughing as she watched Sirius scrim. _I'm going to have fun with this, _she thought as she tried to keep an evil grin from gracing her face. '_The talk_, Sirius?' she mimicked, arching an eyebrow.

'You know,' he said as his voice dropped to a whisper, 'When a boy and girl love each other very much…'

Taking pity on him, Lucy decided to put him out of his misery, 'I'm twenty-two, Sirius, I know what sex is.'

Sirius nervously ran his fingers through his long, dirty black hair, 'Right, I knew that. Just… just…'

Lucy bit her lip, 'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'

This was too much for Sirius to handle, _where's Moony when you need him?_

'Well, I've got to get back before a search party is sent for me,' joked Lucy after a few more awkward moments.

Sirius frowned at her jest, 'He's that overprotective? Luce, I'm afraid that's not healthy.'

Lucy smiled warmly, 'I've been gone all day, Padfoot, I was visiting Moony earlier. And besides, I was talking about his mum, I'm sure you know Molly Weasley.'

'Yeah, she would send a search party after you,' He chuckled. 'Right then, I'll be right here if you ever need me, Luce. Don't be shy to send an owl, I'd love to keep in touch with you.'

'Same goes with you, Padfoot, although, you might scare the Weasleys to death if you ever decide to drop by at the Burrow.'

'Sounds like a plan, is there ever a time when I can come over to frighten lover-boy?'

'_Sirius_,'

'I'm just teasing you, love. Now take care of yourself, and you tell lover-boy I'm watching.' Said Sirius as he engulfed Lucy in one more hug before she disapparated with a loud _crack_.

_Dearest Moony,_

_I want to thank you for sending Lucy over to visit me (I know you had something to do with it). You have no idea how much it meant to me to see her again._

_I was hesitant at first for I don't know her as well as I use to, but I trust you, Moony, and I know you'd never send her here if she would only turn me in. Write soon (don't hesitate if your next letter is the size of Hogwarts; A History for I have nothing better to do than read it. I just realized how rude that sounded, but you get the point.)_

_Your Friend, Snuffles_

A/N I haven't updated in a while, but I do have the next couple of chapters written. (I'm just in the process of reviewing them myself and sending them off to be beta-ed) Happy Holidays everyone! SincerelyYours23


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

The first thing Lucy noticed when she got back to the Burrow was that Charlie's smile was unusually strained when he greeted her unlike his usual warm, friendly happy-to-see her smiles. Something was off.

'Where is everyone? It's so… quiet in here.' She said casually.

'Well, the kids are at Hogwarts, Dad, and Percy are working and Mum went out shopping,' was his curt reply.

'Are you feeling okay? You seem…'

'Feeling okay?' he cut her off, before he got into his sarcastic rant, 'I'm quite fine considering I've come home and to find out my fiancé has disappeared since this afternoon and no one has any clue where she has run off to. Never mind the fact that Sirius Black is still out there and might want to kill her. I've never been better, now, how was your day?'

'You were worried?' she asked in a small voice, guilt clawing at her stomach. She forgot that while she wasn't worried about Sirius murdering her, the rest of the wizarding population wasn't convinced he was innocent. _Oops_…

'Of course I was worried, love,' he said, his anger quickly melting while he wrapped his arms around her tightly, 'I'm so glad you're alright, and I'm sorry for being so snide.'

'I feel awful that you were so worried about me for nothing…' She said, looking at the ground after he released her.

'Just… I don't know, tell someone where you're going next time.'

Lucy had always secretly loved how overprotective Charlie was of her, but her eyes narrowed to slits at this statement. This was testing her limits and Lucy's blood was boiling, _who does he think he is? My parents?_ She asked herself as she wondered if he trusted her enough to take care of herself when he wasn't around.

'So, basically you're saying you don't trust me,' came her irrational accusation.

Charlie groaned, instantly regretting his words, but he knew there was no backing out now, 'You know that's not what I meant.'

'You want me to tell someone where I am when I go off on my own. Now, if you _trusted_ me, you wouldn't have told me to do that, now would you?'

'It's not you I don't trust Luce; you know that. There are dark wizards like Sirius Black out there. What would have happened if he kidnapped you? We would have probably never found out until it was too late!'

_Damn it! He has a very good point there since I _was_ with Sirius all afternoon_… said the pesky voice in her head, but her more stubborn side fought back with a firm, _oh bugger off!_

Throughout her mental conversation, Charlie was giving Lucy an odd look, 'Do I even want to know where you went?'

'Probably not,' said Lucy hesitantly, before innocently adding, 'Umm, I was visiting an old family friend.'

Charlie sighed a sigh of relief, 'Why didn't you say something sooner? Any friend of yours is a friend of… wait a minute, what _family friend_ are we talking about? You just said I probably don't want to know, didn't you?'

'Er, I was visiting Sirius.' _Charlie will believe he's innocent, right?_

'Black!? Are you off your rocker, Luce? He murdered thirteen people! He betrayed your family! He's the only person who's ever escaped from Azkaban! I thought you of all people would realize how dangerous he is! What for the love of Merlin's name where you thinking? Do you have a death wish? You… you…' Charlie was in shock, she gave Black the perfect opportunity to kill her!

'He's innocent Charlie! He was framed,' she said, hoping Charlie would believe her.

Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, 'Luce, what did he do to you? He bewitched you, didn't he?' Fear and helplessness erupted in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong with Lucy's mind and for once, he couldn't fix it.

Swatting his arms away, Lucy insisted that Sirius Black was indeed innocent, 'Damn it! There's proof, Charlie!'

'Listen to me, love, if there's proof Sirius is innocent, wouldn't his name have been cleared?' he said, calmly hoping she'd come to her senses.

'He got away…' she sadly choked out in a small, lost voice.

'Who got away, love?' he gently inquired, humoring her current state until he could find a way to help her.

'Peter Pettigrew… but you don't believe me anyway, do you?' she huffed, realizing what he was up to.

'Luce…' he said weakly

'No! You don't understand! Peter is an illegal animagus! He's a rat, Charlie! He was their secret-keeper! He betrayed James, and then framed Sirius for it and blew up the street, cut off his finger and turned into a rat and lived here as Scabbers for the past twelve years!' she said quickly, so Charlie wouldn't have time to interrupt. Was this the best way to say a death eater had been living as his younger brothers' pet rat for the past twelve years? Probably not, but it just slipped out.

'Did Sirius feed you this story?' he said gently.

'No, Remus did.' She said, before mentally scolding herself, _Oh shit, Moony is going to be accused of helping a fugitive, and the way I said that sounds like it's just a story._

'Luce, I don't mean to be rude, but perhaps Remus is a bit touched in the head after years of being a…'

'HOW DARE YOU!' she shrieked, tears spilling out of her eyes, her voice then took on a deadly tone, 'How dare you say that about Remus! Just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean he'd be involved with… with… THEM!'

'That's not what I said…' he weakly argued back.

'But you implied it! You implied that he's mad and would help a murderer!'

'So you admit Black is a murderer?' Hope crept into Charlie's voice; maybe Lucy was finally coming to her senses?

'NO! I said you implied it!' Or maybe she was getting really angry.

'Lucy, listen to me. Black did something to you; you are not well! Maybe we should…'

'I'm not crazy! Harry and Hermione and Ron believe it too! And they're all sane!'

Charlie decided to keep his mouth shut when it came to deciding whether Ron and his friends were sane. Although the three were certainly brave, (there was no denying it), first and seconds who tend to chase after deadly trouble (like trolls, three-headed dogs, you-know-who's henchman, giant spiders and basilisks) are probably not fully there in the head. Of course, Lucy was ready to murder him for suggesting Remus was crazy, he'd probably be six feet under if he suggested the same thing about her nephew.

'Remus and Sirius are like brothers to me! I… how would you feel if Bill or Percy or any of your brothers was framed? Wouldn't you believe them? Wouldn't you know that they'd never do that? I know Remus; he'd never lie to me! And I know Sirius would never join you-know-who! I can't believe I thought he did it all those years,' continued Lucy with her rant.

'There's a difference, Luce,' said Charlie, slightly unsure if he should say it.

'What difference is that?' her eyes narrowed.

'They are not your brothers, and as well as you think you know them, they…' Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

'THEY ARE AS GOOD AS FAMILY TO ME CHARLIE WEASLEY!' she snapped at him before she disapparated.

_Oh crap,_ was the only comprehensible thought running through his mind as he starred at the place in the kitchen Lucy had been standing only moments before.

* * *

The moment she apparated, Lucy collapsed on the front lawn and burst into tears. Perhaps disapparating when she was upset and not thinking clearly was not the best thing, but she really didn't care. People she had met after her parents' death were always trying to mother her. Be it Lily, Remus, Bill, Mrs. Weasley and now Charlie. It was always the same thing; people decided they needed to be the one to act as a parent to her since she had none. It was fine when she was growing up, but she was an adult now, she didn't need a parent. What she needed was someone who was going to treat her like an adult, not a child.

Lucy dried her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and looked around at her surroundings. Fresh tears pricked at her tears when she seen the old, run-down house and the old, dirty 'for sale' sign in front of it. Out of all the places she could have apparated to, she was at her old home in Godric's Hollow.

Picking herself up off the ground, Lucy made her way to the front door. She turned the handle and was surprised to see it was unlocked. Peeking inside, she noticed everything was how it was left thirteen years ago. A few tables were overturned from James' duel and the bookcase was still knocked over with its' books in a messy heap on the floor. Memories overtook Lucy and she lost herself in her thoughts.

Looking at her muggle watch, Lucy realized she had been gone for nearly half of an hour. _Wow, looks like I lost track of time, maybe I should head back. Charlie's probably freaking out by now. _But she couldn't bring herself to go back. She was a mixed bag of emotions. Her heart felt bad about her outburst, but her brain was telling her he deserved it for what he had said.

'I'm sorry for what I said.' Lucy looked up and was surprised to see Charlie nervously standing in the doorway.

'How'd you find me here?' Her heart skipped a beat.

'I have a friend at the ministry who keeps taps on apparation. I got him out of a tight bind a few summers ago, so he agreed to see where you disappeared.'

'Oh.'

'I'm sorry about what I said about Remus… and Sirius. I might not trust them, but I do trust you, Luce. And if you truly believe it was Peter… I'm at a lost of what to think, but just know it's not you I doubt.' Charlie shoved his hands in his pockets and nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

'And I'm sorry for running off… again.' She gave him a small smile to show she wasn't mad at him.

'I'm just glad you're alright. You really scared me when you left like that, I… I don't think I'd be able to handle it if something were to happen to…'

'You'd get over it.' She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Charlie was in shock at what she had just said. How could she think that way? He didn't think he'd ever be over it if she died. Realization hit him. Lucy was still not over the death of her brother and was clinging to what she had left of him, his two friends. And he was such an idiot! Charlie felt sick as he remembered how hurt she looked when he insulted Remus.

'You're still not over your brother's death, are you?' he said simply.

'I've gotten over it.'

'No, you've accepted it. It still haunts you, doesn't it?'

'You don't understand, it's just not something you can forget when someone you love is dead.' Her voice was cracking up, what did James' death have to do with Charlie, anyway? They were from two different times in her life.

'I might not understand, but I love you Luce. And I know I'd never be over it if you died. That's why I worry so much, Luce. I… I don't want you to…' he trailed off, unable to find the right words to say to her.

Lucy hugged her knees tightly and buried her head in her arms as she sobbed. 'Oh Merlin… I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry.' She breathlessly repeated. How could she have been so stupid? She didn't think that if she disappeared or died he would hurt as bad as she had when James died.

Charlie sat next to her and rubbed gentle, soothing circles into her back. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her as he whispered, 'It's all right Luce, everything's all right.' They sat in silence after Lucy had stopped sobbing. Lucy was deep in thought and Charlie was just glad to have her with him.

'I don't deserve this.' She said, startling Charlie.

'Don't deserve what?' he said, moving them into a position so they'd be facing each other.

'You,' she said sadly as she looked away to avoid eye contact, 'Your love. I didn't realize that you cared so much. All I've ever done is cause you misery when I run off and make you worry. I don't know why you still hang around.'

'Luce…' he said, kissing her temple.

'Please don't make this hard for me, I…' she choked back her tears. The last thing she needed was to start crying again.

'It's not up to you to decide whether or not I should love you. Your not going to make me stop by telling me I shouldn't. Don't you still love me?' He asked as he tilted her head upwards to look at him.

'Oh Merlin, of course I do Charlie, but you deserve better than…' Lucy couldn't understand why out of all the girls in the world, he'd love her. There were girls who were so much prettier than her, weren't as flat as her, and were smarter, more brilliant than her. All she did was bother him with her troubles and cause him his own.

'There is no one better than you. So don't bother saying that.'

'I don't know why you like me, all I do is cause problems.'

'I know it's going to sound cheesy, but I don't like you, I love you. And sure, you have problems. But everyone does, you just happen to have more,' he kissed the tip of her nose before adding softly, 'But at the end of the day, even after all your faults, I love you so much that it's worth working through your problems. So stop this nonsense about how much trouble you are to deal with, okay?'

Despite herself, she smiled, 'Why do you always seem to know what I need to hear?'

'So all is right with us?'

'It's more than all right. Of course, you do realize we're going to go through this once a month, right?' she couldn't help but to tease him. Lucy was feeling remarkably better. Her heart felt so much lighter, as it always did when he told her he loved her.

Charlie rolled his eyes, 'Joys, sounds like fun, love. If you're this emotional now, just you wait until you're pregnant.'

Lucy's face burned a bright red. This was the first either had mentioned about taking their relationship farther.

Seeing her discomfort, he added, 'Er, that is if you want to. I dunno if you want kids or not.'

'I'd love to have kids. Lots of kids actually,' she said, her cheeks still a reddish colour.

Charlie's grin spread across his face, 'And I'd be only too happy to help,' he cheekily said as he leaned in to kiss her. _If Mum ever heard this conversation, she would probably die of happiness at the thought of grandchildren._ The thought only made his grin grow wider (if that was possible).

* * *

It was an hour later and Charlie and Lucy were still at Lucy's old home. Although they had started off with a rocky start, they pair were both quite content as they spent a good part of the late evening alone.

'Your Mum's going to skin us alive. We've missed dinner and…'

'You worry too much,' he kissed her cheek. Something he loved to do, but was shy to do when others were around.

'What am I going to do when you go back to Romania?' she sighed; she was going to miss him terribly once his holidays ended.

'I've been thinking about that. It's not fair to ask you to move there. So I've decided to take a desk-job here.'

'Charlie! You love Romania and dragons. I can't ask you to…'

'You didn't ask, I offered. And as much as I loved Romania and the dragons, well, I love you more, so I think it's a fair trade.'

'I would have went with you,' she said softly.

'I know.' He captured her lips with his and kissed her so she wouldn't argue with his decision.

'I've been looking through the help wanted ads,' said Lucy proudly after he stopped kissing her and she regained her senses.

'You don't have to work, you know. I can take care of the both of us.' He knew she liked to be independent, but he couldn't help it. He liked looking after her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she said, 'It's not that. I'm not the stay-at-home type. I just want a little job to keep busy during the week when everyone's working.'

Charlie pulled her towards her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He whispered into her ear, 'Have I told you I love you?'

Although he couldn't see it, a smile graced Lucy lips. As spun around to face him and said, 'I think you might have mentioned it. But the question is, how are you going to prove it?'

'I think I might be able to do that,' he said as he kissed her once again.

_Dear Cuthbert Mockridge_

_I am wondering if you are looking for an employee for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I am a little over four years out of Hogwarts and have been with the National Officers of Dragon Related Issues and Crises (NODRIC) for the past four years. I am very knowledgeable with magical creatures and I believe I could be a positive asset to your department. I have attached a copy of my resumé. I hope you consider me as a possible employee._

_Sincerely, Lucile A. Potter_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

'Sapphire Wong! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?' asked an angry Lucy as she stormed into the flat her best friends, Sapphire Wong and Jordan Campbell, shared.

'What are you on about now?' asked Sapphire without looking up; currently, she was wrapped up in her housecoat as she scanned the Daily Prophet on the ratty old couch in the small, cramped and disorganized flat.

'THIS' said Lucy as she jabbed her finger on the article Rita Skeeter had written on Harry.

Halloween had never been Lucy's favourite holiday. It still proved true this year when one Lucile Amelia Potter-soon-to-be-Weasley had received an owl from Dumbledore explaining that Harry had been chosen as the fourth champion for the Triwizard Tournament. After accepting the fact that she couldn't do anything about it, she had calmed down. That was until she read the article Rita Skeeter had written about the Triwizard Tournament. Namely, what she wrote concerning her nephew.

'Oh hush now! I'm just a lowly photographer! As if they give a rat's behind what I think about their trashy paper,' snorted Sapphire.

'Why do you work there if you disagree with them?' challenged Lucy.

'You know anyone else that'll hire a photographer? I'm all ears if you have any suggestions!' Retorted Sapphire who was slightly sensitive about the current state of her profession; in all honesty, there were few jobs for photographers in the wizarding world.

'I thought I heard your delicate tones,' teased Jordan as she walked out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet, 'I'd hate to be Rita right now. Did you talk to her about this?'

'No, but I reckon she'd be opening a nice howler right about now,' smirked Lucy, her eyes dancing with glee.

'I wouldn't have expected anything less,' laughed Jordan as she flipped her hair upside down to dry it with her muggle hairdryer.

'Jay! You're getting water all over the floor!' protested Sapphire.

'We're witches! It'll only take a second to clean it up!' argued Jordan who still loved to seize any chance she could to use magic, 'Anyway, have you figured out what they're going to have to do for the first task?'

'I thought they openly talked about that at the ministry, shouldn't you know?'

'Only if you work in a department that's involved. Or if you are someone important, which I might add, I'm not. Remember? I'm one of Malfoy's secretaries, as if he'd tell a muggle-born like me anything worth knowing.'

'Yeah, but you work in the department of Magical Education, I'm sure you've heard something,'

'Er… you got me there. Look, I've got enough to deal with at work without telling you what the first task is. Malfoy's just looking for an excuse to report me, how would it look if my best mate's nephew knew all the tasks ahead of time? Ask Charlie or any of your other dragon mates, I'm sure one of them would have a clue.' She said with a sly smile on her face.

A few minutes passed as Lucy starred at Jordan with confusion. _Why would my 'dragons mates' as she called them know what the first task is? They're not even from England!_ Jordan fixed Lucy with a pointed look.

'Jay… but then, that would mean…' said Lucy after she realized what Jordan had all but said.

'Don't give me that look! I didn't say anything. Now, Sapph, get dressed! We're going shopping!' she said as she flung a pair of muggle pants on the couch next to Sapphire.

'I swear I've influenced her too much since we've been living together,' sighed Sapphire who feigned sadness as she shook her head.

* * *

'Dragons, Charlie?' asked Lucy from where she was sitting on Charlie's bed when he walked into his room. Technically, it was the twins' room, but they only needed it for a few months during the year so Charlie moved into it now that they were back at school.

'I beg your pardon?' he asked as he walked by and started rummaging through his drawers in search of something.

'You know what I'm talking about! The first task! It's dragons, isn't it?' she said, rather excitedly.

'So you found out then? I'm not even going to ask how.' Said Charlie who was used to Lucy's knack for finding things out that she really shouldn't know. Surprisingly, he realized she didn't seem the slightest bit upset he didn't tell her sooner.

'Of course I found out!' Lucy's behavior was starting to scare Charlie; she sounded downright giddy. Who could possibly be giddy after finding out that a younger family member was going to have to get past a dragon?

'You're not, I dunno, scared for Harry?'

'Not really, aside from Quidditch, I'm rather good when it comes to dealing with dragons. There couldn't possibly be an easy task to advise Harry with!'

'Lucy, I'm really sorry love, but you can't…'

'No no, I _can_. See, you and everyone else who know can't help him, but _I_ can since technically I'm not supposed to know,' she said gleefully, quite pleased she had found a loophole.

Charlie could have argued with her reasoning, but she did have a point in some twisted type of way (and when it came to Lucy, ignoring logic was usually the best, since she believed rules were supposed to be bent.)

'There it is,' he mumbled as he closed his drawer. Looking up at her, he sighed, 'Just try to stay out of trouble, all right, love?'

'I'm not going to outright tell him he's dealing with dragons and how to get past one, I'm just going to point him out in the general direction. I'm sure he's not as daft as his father and will figure out a plan of sorts.'

Charlie sat down on the bed next to her and she leaned her head against him and sighed in content. Charlie was about to lean in and kiss her when his mother's voice interrupted him from downstairs. Lucy bit back a playful smile as Charlie rolled his eyes.

'Charlie! Lucy! Dinner's ready!' came her shrill voice from at the foot of the stairs.

'We really need to get our own place,' groaned Charlie as Lucy giggled at his frustration at always being disturbed.

_Dear Harry,_

_For Merlin's sake (and mine) be careful with that tournament! I can't tell you a whole lot without getting a few people in trouble, but I'm letting you know that a simple, but powerful spell will help you out with your first task. (I'm telling you this mainly because our family has a habit of dying and I'd like you to live a little while longer) Come to think of it, that last comment isn't encouraging, is it? But you've handled worse than this before, Harry. Don't let its size intimidate you! If you can kill a basilisk, you can defiantly handle this creature! If you do figure out what you're up against beforehand (cheating has always been a part of the Triwizard tournament, but try not to stoop to low levels), don't be shy to owl me for any help. Anyway, I'm going to try to be there for the first task! Don't let your guard down Harry; keep in mind whoever put your name in that goblet is more than likely still there._

_With Love, Lucy_

_P.S. Don't be so shy to send me an owl! I love mail!_

_**A/N Don't be so shy to review either, I love reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Er, have I mentioned lately that I do not own anything/anyone that you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe?

A/N Thanks go out to my lovely anonymous reviewer KRP for reviewing. I'm not the type to ask for reviews (ok, so maybe I am), but a little feedback from the peanut gallery would be nice (you guys are so quiet lately). Also, a huge thank you goes out to my Wonderful-Beta-Nana-of-CompYES!!

* * *

Charlie's muscles strained from the strength of the angry horntail that had just woke up. His feet were firmly planted into the ground, but he could feel the dragon nearly pulling him to it. His hands were sliding off the chain he was holding and he knew there was not much of a chance he could hold on any longer. 

'It's no good! Stunning spells on three!' a wizard called out to which Charlie sighed a deep breath of relief.

About eight stunners hit the horntail and it wobbled a few seconds before slumping to the ground. Dragon-tamers dashed to their fallen charges. Spotting Hagrid, Charlie ran over to talk to him before he realized Hagrid was not alone. Actually, Hagrid was with one of the other school's headmistress, Madame Maxime and he looked like he had tried to tidy his appearance (tried being the key word). As he got closer, Charlie had to keep from cringing from the smell of whatever Hagrid was wearing.

'You all right, Hagrid?' he said, panting, 'They're not too happy at the moment. We thought it might be best to slip them a sleeping draught to have them wake up once they arrived here in the peace and quiet, but as you saw…'

Hagrid gazed at the dragons with longing, 'What breeds yeh got there, Charlie?'

'That one there's a Hungarian Horntail. Over there is a Common Welsh Green, the smaller one. The bluish grey is a Swedish Short-Snort and the red one is a Chinese Fireball.'

Charlie watched Madame Maxime walk around the perimeter, when she was out of earshot, he said frowning, 'I don't know why you brought her here, Hagrid. The champions aren't supposed to know. She's bound to tell her student, isn't she?'

Still transfixed by the dragons, Hagrid shrugged, 'Thought she'd like ter see 'em.'

'That's a really romantic date, Hagrid,' he said shaking his head.

'S'pose yer right. It's not like yeh never, I dunno, snuck 'round with yer girl showin' her dragons.'

'Shod off,' replied Charlie, who was starting to turn red, _I was fourteen for Merlin's sake! Fourteen!_

The two talked for a while, about the dragons, the tournament and Harry before they were interrupted by a voice from behind them.

'Let's go, 'Agrid,' said Madame Maxime as she returned and linked her arm through Hagrid's.

Charlie frowned, that wasn't right. The other champions already had an advantage over Harry since they had about three more years worth of training than he did. Now one of the champions was only to know ahead of time what the task was? He knew Lucy didn't tell Harry what the task was and had only hinted at it, but if the other headmasters were not going to abide by the rules, then why shouldn't Lucy warn Harry?

Hagrid sent a loopy smile towards Charlie that Charlie recognized from many of his friends' faces when they were madly in love with a girl. Watching Hagrid walk away, Charlie couldn't help but laugh at his love-struck friend, although he was not aware of the fact that many could say the same about him.

* * *

'That man's evil! Just pure evil!' shrieked Jordan, 'Why they never threw him in Azkaban I'll never know!' 

'Calm down Jay, it's no big deal,' said Lucy.

'He convinced what's-his-face that they didn't need you! He's the reason the ministry decided to not hire you! He convinced the guy right in front of me, and sneered at me afterwards!'

Jordan was raging mad. Malfoy had basically told the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures that hiring Lucy would be a complete waste since she would not add anything to the department and the extra help was not needed.

'You seem more upset about this than I am,' Lucy said, humorlessly.

'I just can't take it anymore! If they only knew how mean he really was. All I hear is his snide comments all day. He never full out says it, but I know what he thinks of me. He's disgusted he has a muggle-born working for him.' Jordan looked only inches away from having a breakdown due to her job.

'Then quit. There are worse things in life than quitting a job. I don't think it's worth it if it puts you through so much stress. I mean, why do something if you can't enjoy it?' asked Sapphire.

Before Jordan could make a snappy retort about Sapphire's satisfaction in her own job, a knock on the door interrupted the three girls.

'Hold on, I'll handle it,' said Sapphire as she jumped up to answer the door.

'She's right, Jay. If it makes you feel any better, after you quit, we could go job-hunting together. I'm still in need of a job.' Joked Lucy.

'That's not very reassuring,' Jordan whined, 'I like having a job.'

Lucy gave her a weak glare before continuing, this time more enthusiastically.

'Or we could form some organization against Malfoy. Our short-term goals are to irritate him as much as humanly possible and our long term goals is for people to realize what a slimeball he is.'

'Sounds like fun, count me in.' Came a voice that Lucy could recognize from anywhere.

She spun around to see Charlie standing in the entranceway to the small kitchen in Jordan and Sapphire's flat. He looked tired, like he had been up all night and was still wearing the same clothes he wore the day before when he went to help handle the dragons at Hogwarts. Only, his appearance was muddier than it had been and his clothes were slightly torn. He ran his fingers through his curly ginger hair rather lazily as he managed to direct a sleepy grin at her.

'Charlie!' she cried with delight, 'I thought you were staying at Hogwarts until the first task was over.'

'Wanted to see you,' he said, getting an 'Aww' out of Sapphire, a snicker from Jordan and the desired blush and excited smile from Lucy.

'That bad, huh?' teased Jordan, who momentarily forgot her earlier dilemma. 'Apparently a bath could wait. You're dripping mud all over the floor; I hope you realize you're cleaning it up.'

'Whatever happened to "We're witches! We could use magic to clean it up!"' asked Sapphire who was imitating Jordan's usually perky voice as she flopped down on the couch and began to flip threw an old copy of the Daily Prophet.

'Hmph!' Jordan pouted as she glared at the muddy footprints Charlie had made.

'I would hug you, but…' Lucy raised her eyebrows up at Charlie's muddy appearance.

'I'll keep that in mind for later.' He said as he winked at her.

Jordan rolled her eyes, 'You two are sickening.'

'I think they're adorable,' said the hopeless romantic that is Sapphire.

'Aww, I didn't know you felt that way about me, Sapph.'

Now it was Sapphire's turn to roll her eyes at Charlie, 'I didn't mean it like that, you prat.'

'I know. Anyway, I saw Hagrid last night. He took Maxime to see the dragons and she's bound to tell her champion. And I swear I saw Kakaroff sneaking around. I think you should tell Harry, Luce.'

'I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that,' said Jordan.

'Jay…' began Lucy.

'I'm not suggesting you don't warn him! I'm just saying I'm supposed to frown upon cheating. Malfoy would fire me if he found out I…'

'And that would be a bad thing?' interrupted Charlie.

'I don't want to be fired,' she mumbled, 'I still very much like having a job.'

'Yeah, we heard you the first time,' Sapphire laughed before getting a face full of couch cushion.

Walking over to the cabinet, Lucy opened the drawer and starting rummaging through it to find a quill and parchment, 'I'm going to write to Harry, can you give it to him for me, Charlie? I don't want it intercepted. Tell him what it contains before he reads it though, since he might not want my help with this.'

* * *

Charlie poked at the cakes Hagrid had left on the table to go with the tea he had made. Sure enough, the cakes were rock-hard. After being at Hogwarts for seven years, he had learned a thing or two about survival at the school. One of the most important things was to never, ever eat Hagrid's cooking if you could help it. There were countless students who had lost quite a few teeth. None of them would ever have the heart to actually tell the half-giant though. 

He had asked George (or was it Fred? He never really could tell the two apart) to go get Harry and send him to Hagrid's hut. Currently, Hagrid was humming in the background as he placed his dinner in the oven.

'I dunno why yeh don't stay fer supper.' He said to Charlie.

'Thanks, but I got plans to meet up with Lucy and have dinner in Hogsmeade. She was there running errands today.' Charlie mentally added to himself _and visiting Sirius, but Hagrid doesn't need to know that part._

The door opened and Harry walked in.

'Hi Hagrid, Charlie,' he greeted, 'Fred said you wanted to speak to me?'

_Oh, so that was Fred._ 'Er, yeah, why don't you sit down for a minute?'

Harry sat down on the couch facing Charlie. A few moments passed before either said anything.

'So, how are things?' asked Harry, who was unsure what to say to him. He had never really spoke to Charlie before and it was weird to think that in a few months he would be his uncle.

'Everything's fine, Harry. How are you doing?'

'I've been better,' Harry earnestly replied.

'Harry, I'm going to get right to the point. Do you know what the first task is?'

'Er…' Harry was nervous to tell Charlie, would Hagrid get in trouble for showing him as well as Madame Maxime? Would he get in trouble for knowing before hand? True, all the other champions knew, but it still felt wrong.

'It's okay if you do, I'm not mad or anything. I'm sure you are already aware that both Lucy and myself know what the task is. Well, she sent you a letter saying what it was and a way to do it. If you want it, that is.'

Harry starred at the letter Charlie pulled out of his cloak. The offer was tempting. He knew both Charlie and Lucy had worked with dragons and surely whatever advice they would give him would defiantly give him an advantage in the task. It would save him and Hermione countless hours in the library researching.

'I've already had a lot of help with this… I think I'll figure out a way on my own. Thanks anyway.' He finally said at last (although, it was with great difficulty).

Charlie looked at the letter in his outstretched hand, 'Right then, well good luck with that task. We'll be there to make sure things don't get out of hand, and I think Lucy's going to come watch.' Charlie gave him a weak smile before Harry got up to go back to the castle.

* * *

Lucy felt sick to her stomach as she pulled her cloak tightly around her to stop the cold. Harry was about to face the Hungarian Horntail after Krum finished. She couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do. She knew he had turned down her offer. She could only hope he had a plan of sorts. Loud cheers erupted from all around her. Krum had managed to snatch the golden egg. 

Scanning the crowds on the ground level, Lucy searched for Charlie. She caught sight of his curly ginger hair. He turned around and her eyes locked with his for a moment. He gave her a slight smile and mouthed 'It'll be okay' to her as if to reassure her Harry would be fine.

She then scanned the stands the Hogwarts students were standing in and found Hermione and Ron. They looked as anxious as she did. A canon fired, scaring her out of her thoughts. Her eyes darted back to the champions' tent to where she saw Harry walk out.

After a few agonizing moments where Harry darted around and dodged the flames of the dragon, Harry finally pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the castle and said something. _What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?_ He waited a few minutes, not doing anything, his eyes scanning the sky. The crowds craned their necks to see what Harry was looking for. All of a sudden, Lucy could see a broomstick coming from the castle.

_He plans on flying?_ Catching the broom in his outstretched hand, he mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground. Once he was airborne, Lucy knew the task would only be too easy for him. She knew he had made seeker in his first year, but she had never seen him truly fly. Sure, she had played a few games of Quidditch with him at the burrow that summer, but it was nothing compared to how he was flying here.

He circled high above the dragon on the broom before turning his broom into a deep dive, narrowly missing the flames from the dragon. Lucy had to close her eyes each time he swooped in closer to the dragon. She let out a gasp when the dragon slashed Harry's shoulder with its tail.

Now, Harry was slowly, and patiently flying high while the dragon followed him with its long neck. Finally, the dragon could no longer reach him unless it left the ground. He hovered over the dragon for a few minutes, taunting it. The angry dragon trashed its tail on the ground and bared her teeth. At long last, it spread its black, leathery wings and took to the air.

Seizing the moment, Harry swooped in to a dive and snatched the golden egg. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and then began to cheer loudly with the rest of the crowds. She disappeared down the stands and ran over to the tent that was being used to clean up the champions after the task so she could see Harry.

She waited outside the tent for a few minutes until she seen Harry making his way over to the tent. She waved at him, while shouting, 'Harry! HARRY!'

'Hello Lucy,' he said when he reached her, He looked genuinely, yet pleasantly surprised when he said, 'So you made it then?'

'Of course I made it! Did you seriously think I was not going to…' she trailed off wondering what kind of guardians the Dursleys had been. Was it because he didn't think she'd make it or was it because he was not use to having an adult who'd come?

'Anyway, that was an amazing bit of flying you did out there! I would never have dreamed of it. I suppose Poppy wants to check you over, so I'm going to go. I'll see you soon then. Take care, Harry.'

'Thanks for coming, Lucy, it means a lot.'

Lucy smiled, 'Don't mention it, now go on in there! Bagman'll murder me if I hold up his fourth champion any longer.'

Harry flashed a small smile at her before disappearing into the tent. Tuning away from the tent, Lucy watched the dragon-tamers with longing. She had never really handled a fully-grown dragon by herself (very few witches could handle the physical part of dragon-taming and her small size defiantly ruled her out as a possibility). She had handled a lot of the public bit of dealing with dragons and had worked in the infant section.

For a while, she watched Charlie interact with the dragons. This was his last time before he would start working in England. He ran his hand along the now sleeping dragon before he turned around and saw her. He motioned for her to come join him. Lucy walked over while shaking her head. _Why does he have to be so thickheaded?_ She asked herself. _Taking that desk job here in England is only going to make him miserable._

'So is this the little lady you're leaving me for?' a voice interrupted Lucy from her thoughts.

'Yeah,' said Charlie while he jokingly added, 'I hope you understand, Nate, but it just wasn't working out between you and I.'

The man she assumed was Nate laughed as he shook his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes, 'Man, Romania's going to be so boring without you, you know? Well, I better be off! I'm expecting a wedding invite, you hear?' said Nate before he ran off to catch up with his fellow dragon-tamers.

Charlie wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze, 'Want to head back? Mum's probably freaking out about the task. We should really go tell her everyone's still alive.'

Sighing, she said, 'You're going to miss it, aren't you?' She didn't have to say what 'it' was, they both knew.

'Yeah, but I've made up my mind Luce. It wouldn't be fair for either of us if I had to work away. I couldn't ask you to leave England. The hours I work are long and hard, it's okay for single life, but not if you're married. You'd barely see me, and that's if we both lived there. If not, I'd only be home for a short amount of time every few months. It's not worth it. Are you… are you still convinced I'm not doing the right thing?' Charlie sounded worried and unsure.

'If you're sure about it, I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to move back here…'

'It's my decision, Luce, you didn't ask me to, I offered. Well, now that that's settled, maybe we should owl my mum or something before she goes crazy with worry. She finally found out what the first task was.'

Lucy grinned, 'I heard.'

'I could only imagine,' he said as he started to imitate his mother's shrill voice, '_Dragons! What in Merlin's name are they thinking? Letting students face dragons!_'

_Dear Moony,_

_He did it! Harry got past a dragon without any help from yours truly (and no, Charlie didn't help him either, nor did Hagrid or anyone else who deals with dragons) I'm just writing to say he's still alive and well and that he survived (and was bloody brilliant against that dragon! And no it's not my biased opinion!) It was amazing! He did the _accio_ spell and summoned his broom. Merlin! You should have seen that boy fly! Anyway, I just wanted to write you a quick note before we go reassure Molly that Harry survived the task._

_With Love, Lucy_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything/anyone from Harry Potter.

A/N Reviews are nice.

A tapping sound was heard at the window. Glancing over from where she was seated in her flat, Jordan could see it was an owl.

'That's odd, you two know anyone that owns a snowy owl?' asked Jordan as she let the beautiful owl in.

'That's Hedwig, Harry's owl,' explained Lucy, 'It's amazing she found me here, I thought she'd go to the burrow.'

'Must be important if she tracked you down in this weather,' said Sapphire who shivered as she looked out the window at the falling snow.

Lucy giggled as she read the context of the letter, 'Yeah, it's probably the most urgent letter I've received to date. It seems as though poor Harry and Ron can't get dates for the Yule Ball and have decided to ask for advice.'

The three girls looked at each other and snickered. Even if they were legal adults, they were still teenage girls at heart.

'Have they er, tried?' asked Sapphire, who, for one who couldn't keep a steady relationship always seemed to give good dating tips to others.

Lucy snorted, 'Read this and you'll see what I mean.'

'Oh my,' said Sapphire as she scanned the letter and read about the boys' failed attempts.

'Yeah, that's defiantly a great way to get a date,' snickered Jordan as she pointed out Ron's comments about Hermione being a girl, 'Ron as in Ron Weasley? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was probably following good old Charlie's advice on girls.'

Sapphire and Jordan laughed as their friend's face turned beat red, 'He's not that bad… I mean out of all the guys I know he's defiantly the most affection guy I've ever…'

Sapphire couldn't hold it in any longer, as she burst out in tears of laughter, 'Oh Luce, my poor naïve, love-struck friend. I'm not even going to comment on what you just said. Need I remind you how long it took him to tell you he loved you?'

'That's really irrelevant when it comes to…'

'Do you remember his girlfriends from Hogwarts?' asked Jordan.

'I've been trying to block them out of my memory, thank you very much.'

'Jealous much? Anyway, let's just say he isn't the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to dating. Sure, he's great at understanding girls, there's no denying he probably knows us better than we do… which is a very weird thought mind you, but he really couldn't be more clueless when it comes to applying what he knows about girls to dating them.'

'Crayon? What's a…' asked Sapphire who was confused about all things muggle-related.

'Muggle coloring thing; like a colored pencil, except it's made of wax-like stuff.' Quickly explained Jordan as Lucy mulled over her friend's words.

Lucy gave a cheeky grin at her friends, 'He was always rubbish at dating, wasn't he? That poor girl he dated in our fifth year, what was her name?'

'I forget, but that was just disastrous, wasn't it? Then again, that girl always had a flair for drama. She use to drag Charlie and her relationship 'problems' into the limelight, remember? All poor Charlie ever wanted was to be left alone.' Snickered Sapphire.

'Don't forget that poem he wrote for her when he decided to ask her out!' Piped Jordan.

'My poor ears bled when he read it to me to get an opinion on it,' said Sapphire as she sadly shook her head while she covered her ears in demonstration.

'Used to complain he wouldn't kiss her in public. Not even on the cheek! Don't you remember? She'd talk loudly about it whenever us Gryffindors were around.'

Lucy looked thoughtful at Jordan's comment and mused, 'He still won't kiss me in public and used to turn bright red when the twins would torment him about it.'

Jordan and Sapphire looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then Sapphire said 'It must be hard to date a gentleman, eh Luce? The nerve he must have to not engage in horrific PDA! Especially in front of his younger brothers!'

Lucy starred at Sapphire in surprise for a few seconds before all three girls burst out into laughter.

'Luce, just one more thing. Please promise us you're not going to let Charlie give any of his younger brothers dating advice, especially this one. The kid needs help!' said Sapphire as she wrinkled her nose at the letter and handed it back to Lucy.

* * *

Lucy was stretched out on the couch writing a letter when Charlie came home from visiting his friends. She looked very amused. 

'Who are you writing to?' asked Charlie as he tilted his head to try to get a look at her letter.

'Harry and Ron,' she gave Charlie a devilish grin, 'They need help getting dates for a ball.'

Charlie looked confused, 'No offence, but why would Ron ask you? I mean, clearly I'd be a better choice being as I'm the only brother he has that is in a serious relationship.' Lucy couldn't decide whether he was being serious or not until he started laughing at the look on her face.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his antics, 'Writing to you would only feed your ego, and besides, who better to ask for girl advice than a girl?'

'You've got me there, love. But seriously, I could be of some help.' Charlie looked hopefully at her.

'Na, I've been strictly told by Jordan and Sapphire to not let you give them any girl advice. They're under the impression you'd mess it up.'

'Oh really? I'm sure you must have disagreed with them? After all, I must have done something right if you agreed to marry me.' Charlie winked at her.

'I suppose, but it took you how long to admit you liked me?'

'Touché, my love' said Charlie as he kissed her cheek, 'Have they spent the whole afternoon discussing how incompetent I am? I don't know what I've ever done to them, but they seem to have it in for me these days.' Charlie faked a sad face and Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

'They're just jealous, they wanted me to move in with them, but I'm here instead.'

'I've been meaning to talk to you about our, er, current living situation. I know Mum would love for us to live here, but… well, it's a bit cramped and awkward and it would be nice to have our own place once everyone comes home during the summer.' A shade of red crept into his cheeks.

Lucy knew what he meant. During the summer when everyone was home, it was impossible for the pair to be alone together without someone walking in. Even now, when they were only with Charlie's parents and Percy (Bill had left to go back to Egypt), the pair was still being interrupted.

'I have a Daily Prophet around here somewhere… I'm sure we can find a nice sized flat,' she said as she sat up.

'No, no, I think I found us a place. C'mon,' said Charlie as he excitedly pulled Lucy to her feet. 'Now, just wrap you arms around me like that… there you go. Now, you trust me, right?'

Lucy had her arms wrapped around Charlie's neck and was resting her head on his chest. She nodded her head.

'Good, now hold on tight, I'm going to apparate us there.' With a loud _Crack_ the pair instantly appeared at wherever Charlie was taking them.

Lucy let out a deep breath, apparating wasn't the most fun way to travel, but it was definitely the quickest. She felt a hand slide over her eyes, so she couldn't see her surroundings. Her heartbeat quickened, she didn't like to not know where she was.

'Just a second love,' Charlie's voice instantly calmed her and she relaxed in his strong grip.

He spun her around so she was facing away from him then removed his hand, wrapping his arms around her waist, he said, 'What do you think?'

Lucy was speechless. It was a nice little house, which was in need of a few repairs and maybe a paint-job, but it was perfectly fine. Kissing the top of her head, he passed a little brown bag to her, 'It's ours.'

'Oh Charlie you didn't!' she said as she pulled out the key from the little bag.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, 'I know, I was getting frustrated with living with my parents, I didn't know how you felt about it, but I'm sure it was awkward.'

Once again wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him, 'So how about I give you the tour?'

He offered her his arm and she playfully accepted. Unlocking the door he lead her into a small living room area that opened up into the kitchen. A strategically placed couch separated the two rooms. There was a small downstairs bathroom and a small spare bedroom that were down the hallway. At the end of the hall was a staircase that leads them upstairs to find the master bedroom and bathroom and two more spare rooms. The house was plain and empty, but Lucy knew after they moved in, it would feel much homier.

'This place is perfect Charlie, I don't know what to say.'

'Well, you can always agree to marry me,' he said playfully.

'You prat,' she laughed, 'I already said yes.'

He sighed dramatically, 'Alright I suppose I could settle for a kiss.'

'I guess that could be arranged Mr. Weasley,' she said, about to lean in and kiss him when…

Charlie pressed a finger next to her lips, 'Hold that thought,' he winked at her. Lucy began to wonder what he was up to. Dragging her by the hand, he led them back downstairs to the kitchen.

'Well, would you look at that!' he said loudly as he threw his hands up into the air, 'There's no one here to interrupt us! My Mum's not around to call us down for dinner, no younger brothers to walk in on us! How do you feel about that, Miss Potter?'

Lucy laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'I don't know, I'm sure your Mum is going to miss us.'

'She can visit. Actually, we'll visit them, maybe it's best they don't know where we live now. Merlin forbid they start walking in on us here.'

'That's not very nice,' she teased.

'The truth hurts my love, now I do believe you owe me something?' he slyly asked.

'It's no fair I have to stand on the tips of my toes to be able to kiss you,' pointed out Lucy.

Charlie paused for a minute with a thoughtful look on his face. Then, scooping her up into his arms, Charlie held her bridal style and kissed her. Lucy was extremely glad he was holding her because she knew she wouldn't have been able to stand for much longer. She held onto him with one arm while she ran her fingers through his curly hair with her other hand.

He paused long enough to say, 'See? There are ways to work around that.'

_Dear Harry (and Ron, since I know you're going to read this too)_

_You prats! There is more to a girl than looks! You're Gryffindors! Pick up that courage and just ask a girl, there's no easy way. Just think Harry, what's worse, being rejected by a girl or showing up at the Yule Ball with the other champions when you're dateless? Actually, I think it would be funny since you have to do the opening dance. (Just keep that in mind next time you chicken out when you want to ask a girl to the dance) But you wanted my help, so here it is; either you two ask girls yourselves (No more of this, 'Hey! You're a girl! Why don't you go to the dance with me!' Okay Ron?) or I'll set you both up with girls. And I'm a cruel and merciless matchmaker, just ask Bill._

_With Love, Lucy_

_P.S. Say hi to Ginny, Hermione and the twins for me!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything/anyone from the Harry Potter Universe.

A/N: Yeah, I'd like to thank my beta for the fanastic job she did with Lucy's speech problems in this chapter. And, I did a double update 'cause you guys are awsome. R & R!

'What is she doing here?' sneered a blond haired boy Lucy knew from just one glance had to be Malfoy's son. _Aha! Trouble takes a human form… that's exactly what I need on my first day here._

'I'm your Care of Magical Creatures professor until Hagrid is feeling better,' replied Lucy, while she mentally added, _until he stops sulking about Skeeter's article is more like it._

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned at each other, while the Slytherins frowned.

Lucy really couldn't help herself, so she added, 'I'm Professor Potter,' just to see the appalled looks on the faces of the Slytherins. _No, Lucy! Fight the temptation of tormenting the Slytherins, you're an _adult _now. Rise above this pettiness!_ She mentally scolded herself. Before adding, _Well, I'd rather get to them before they get to… no! You're their teacher, you're supposed to set an example!_

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and looked at her, 'Potter?' he spat, clearly disgusted.

'That's Professor Potter,' she said, trying not to laugh. Judging by the first few minutes of class, it was going to be hard to not show too much favoritism to Harry, Ron and Hermione, something Dumbledore had stressed when he asked her to fill in for a few days. (Also not to trip Malfoy when he isn't looking. Oh well…)

'This way, class, try to keep up,' she said as she led her students to a field near the Beauxbatons' carriage.

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to catch up with her quick pace.

'It's great to see you Luce, but where's Hagrid?' asked a worried Harry.

'That's Professor Potter, Harry,' she kindly reminded him, 'Anyway, you didn't see that article Rita Skeeter wrote on him? He won't leave his hut… I can't say much more on the matter, Dumbledore only filled me in on the basics. I read that article though, what a piece of work that Rita is.' She said, shaking her head.

A loud chorus of 'Awwws!' erupted from a group of girls when they arrived in a field with a unicorn tethered to a tree. The unicorn tossed its mane and pawed the snow-white ground. Although, in all fairness, the unicorn was such a pure white color that it made the white snow look grey in comparison.

'We're going to stay back for a while,' Lucy directed to her class, 'Unicorns aren't fond of the male touch.'

Two Gryffindor girls giggled. As she started talking about the unicorn, Lucy noticed she had captured the attention of over half the class (that half being the female population of the class). _This is easy_, she thought to herself, _I'm getting paid to talk about stuff I know and love. Now if only I could talk Dumbledore into letting me bring a dragon to class..._

'How did you catch it? Aren't they suppose to be really fast?' asked one of the giggling girls.

'I have my ways, Miss…'

'Patil, I'm Parvati Patil.' She said, as tucked a strand of her long, black hair behind her ear.

'You don't say,' said Lucy as she turned to glare at the back of Harry's head. _So this was the poor girl he abandoned at the dance._ She would've expected Harry to be looking a little guilty, except that Harry's and Ron's attentions were preoccupied with none other than Malfoy and his groupies. Harry's voice was rising in anger and Lucy sighed in frustration. _Out of all days to pick a fight with Malfoy, it just has to be the first day I'm replacing Hagrid, doesn't it?_

'I guess the great oaf decided to hide his ugly face,' she heard Malfoy say, 'None of the mommies and daddies are going to be pleased with this, they'll be worried he'd eat their kids. Ha, ha. Although, the muggle-loving fool we have replacing him isn't much better, but at least she is of…'

Lucy didn't even hear what he was saying because Harry had lunged at Malfoy at that point. He had Malfoy pinned to the ground unable to move. Malfoy's goons were about to jump in and pull Harry off him when Ron and a small, round faced boy in Gryffindor grabbed hold of them.

'Oh no you don't,' growled Ron, who was now pointing his wand at one of them.

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' she bellowed, as she darted over to try to pry Harry off of Malfoy.

Accidentally, Harry elbowed Lucy in the nose when she tried to pull him away from Malfoy. She fell backwards while holding her now bleeding nose. Harry spun around to see Lucy sitting on the ground, holding her nose and glaring up at him. In all honesty, she looked a bit ridiculous, since she still looked more like she was a student of Hogwarts rather than a professor.

'I'm sorry Luce, I…' he said, feeling bad about elbowing her.

Without removing her hands from her nose, she hissed comically at him, 'I's P'ofessor Po'er!'

'Professor, would you like me to run up to the castle for Madame Pomfrey?' kindly asked the girl that was earlier giggling with the Patil girl.

'It's just a nose bleed, she's not dying,' said Ron, earning quite a few glares from the female population of the class.

'Ron!' scolded a horror-struck Hermione, 'She's our professor!'

'It's Lucy, for Merlin's sake! She'll laugh it off in a few minutes. Fred and George have done more damage to her with bludgers before, right Luce?' exclaimed Ron, who seemed to forget that Lucy was supposed to be his professor at the moment.

Lucy closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten before losing it. 'I's P'ofessor Po'er, damn i'! Ah'm yo' p'ofessor; you're supposed to 'rea' me like you would any other adul' in this bloody school! I highly doub' you loth call Snape by his firss' name.'

The Gryffindors backed away from the raging witch. Even if her speech was a bit off, the anger that was rolling off of her in waves was frightening enough. The sixth and seventh years who went to school while Lucy was a student were fully aware of her temper, but the younger students had no clue.

'Lu… er, I mean Professor,' started Harry.

'Juss' go, class dismissed,' she huffed, rather annoyed at how badly her first class had went. After all, if her own nephew wouldn't listen to her, what hope did she have with the rest of the school? Reaching into her pocket, she used small piece of cloth to try and plug her nose so that it would stop making her sound so stupid.

'If it were anyone other than precious Potter that hit her, they'd be up to their ears in trouble!' sneered Malfoy to his two goons, who laughed dumbly. Lucy was beginning to wonder if that was the only expression the boy knew how to use. Or maybe a sneer was permanently plastered on his face.

'On 'uh con'rary, bof you and Harry could be in a lo' of 'rouble righ' now, but I'm le'ing you off easy since I've feeling nice 'oday. Don' blow i' Malfoy.' She warned, sounding just a little better.

'You're just favoring the Gryffindors!' he accused, 'Professors can't show favorites, it's not professional!'

'Righ',' she coldly said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, 'Wha' Professor Snape does is no' favori'ism a' all.'

The Gryffindor students grinned at each other. _Go figure, I've earned bonus points with the Gryffindors._ She pulled the cloth away and turned to address the class.

'Now, I said class is dismissed. Go annoy some other professor with your fighting, preferably Moody, since he'd put a stop it in a hurry. I have to finish cleaning this up and I don't trust you enough to stay here without killing each other.' She said as she picked herself up off the ground. Her hand with the cloth was still covering her nose, which had (thankfully) stopped bleeding, but was still a bloody (in both sense of the word) mess. _Whoever was the bloody genius that decided that Gryffindors and Slytherins should have classes together, well, when I get my bloody hands on them I'll personally strangle them. _

The class cleared out, excited to have half a class free, but nervous at how much trouble they'd be in for misbehaving for a substitute. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, chose to stay behind.

'Er, I'm sorry about that Luce,' said Harry rather nervously, 'I hope you're not upset.'

'I'm not upset.' Ron and Harry grinned at each other, so she hastily added, 'I'm just disappointed; I expected better behavior from you today. Just because I'm your aunt, and Charlie's fiancé,' she said, fixing a stern look at Ron who looked like he was about to say something, 'Doesn't mean you two can get away with things in my class. It's not right. Malfoy had a point. I shouldn't show favorites. So, if I'm back here tomorrow, are you two going to behave yourselves and ignore Malfoy, or will I have to put you in detention?'

'Luce! My mum'll kill me if she found out you had to put me in detention!' said a fearful Ron. _Ah, there's nothing like the threat of Molly finding out to keep her sons in line._

'Well, next time think about that before you act up in class. The both of you.'

'But Malfoy was insulting you! I couldn't let him…' protested Harry.

'Well then let him. I honestly don't care what a bratty kid like him has to say about me anyway,' she said, dismissing both Harry and Ron's protests.

'Well, we'll see you around then,' Harry said hesitantly.

'It was a great class, Lucy. Way better than… er,' said a flustered Hermione, who stopped herself before she said something horrible about Hagrid's classes.

'Yeah, no other professor would let us get away with…er, I mean it was very educational,' said Ron, quickly changing his train of thought at the fuming look Hermione was giving him.

Lucy laughed despite herself, 'If I'm asked to never come back and teach here again, I'm holding you two responsible! Now, seriously, I really have to clean this up before my next class. I don't want people under the impression that we're dealing with dangerous creatures.'

'Who do you have next?' softly inquired Hermione.

'The sixth year students who chose Care of Magical Creatures for their NEWTs, bloody brilliant, eh? I get to teach your brothers, Ron,' said Lucy, who added rather gloomily, 'What are the chances they'll behave for me?'

'Slim to none,' replied Ron, 'Cheer up, it'll probably be a lot less bloody than this class.'

_Dear Professor R. J. Lupin,_

_Guess what? I'm replacing Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures professor. (A dream job if I didn't have to deal with trouble-prone students) How on earth did you survive a whole year teaching here? I couldn't handle my first class! It was a bloody disaster (Literally, there were injuries, but mostly on my part)! Any tips on handling the students here? How to control rude Slytherins or trouble-making Gryffindors? (Since you were one yourself) Well, I'm going to go drown myself in the shower so maybe I won't have to teach tomorrow._

_Sincerely Yours, Professor L. A. Potter_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See previous chapters because I'm too lazy to type it again.

A/N I'm so sorry, I've been crazy busy lately and in my madness, I forgot to update! Yikes! Anyway, read and review!

Molly Weasley was not impressed.

'Have you two done anything remotely related to your wedding?' she asked from where she was seated across from Charlie and Lucy at the kitchen table.

'Er, no?' said Charlie, as he and Lucy looked nervously at each other.

She took a deep breath, 'Must we always leave things to the last minute, Charlie?'

'Well, this is not really the last minute, I mean it's early February and we're only planning on getting married in late April, that's plenty of time,' reasoned Charlie.

'That's less than three months,' frowned Molly.

'Three months is plenty of time! We just want a simple, small gathering, right Charlie?' asked Lucy.

Charlie put his head in his hands, knowing that that was the last thing his mum had in mind if she had any say in this at all. Sure enough, he was right as she started rattling off guests, food, decorations and the like. Charlie was very glad that since he was a guy, he was probably not going to have to do much in regards to planning. Although, he felt very sorry Lucy would have to go through all this with his mum (but nonetheless, he was relieved it was Lucy and not himself doing the planning with his mum. After all, sacrifices sometimes had to be made).

Molly sighed, clearly she was quite exasperated, 'Must I do everything?'

Charlie smiled sweetly at her, 'Well, if you insist. I guess I'm not needed here, now if you excuse me, ladies I…' he said, seeing his ticket for freedom and attempting to get out of there before his mum could take over.

'Oh no you don't,' said Lucy, as she pulled him back down, 'You're helping us whether you like it or not.'

Resting his chin on his hands that were folded on the table, Charlie prepared himself for what would certainly be a long time.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Had they really only sat down fifteen minutes ago? Or perhaps his wristwatch was broken. Occasionally, he would lift his head slightly and nod or agree with Lucy. Surely whatever Lucy said would be easier to do than whatever his mum had in mind?

Now, he was half lying on the table. Honestly, this was worse than history of magic! At least Professor Binns didn't care if you fell asleep (unlike his mum and fiance who would more than likely give him an earful if he chose to do that at current moment). He began to wonder to himself how girls could talk that much about simple things like flowers and color schemes.

Charlie soon found himself wishing for an interruption (There's a first time for everything!). Except, he knew there would be nothing to distract his mum or pull him away from the kitchen. No explosions from the twins, no younger brothers (or sister) asking him to join in for a game of Quidditch, no Bill to save him from this torture. The only one who could possibly help him now was Percy, and Merlin himself would walk through the door for a visit before Percy would interfere to buy him time to escape.

Charlie sat up a little straighter at the stern look his mum was giving him.

'Honestly Charlie! I thought you'd take a little more interest in your own wedding!' she scolded. Charlie glanced at Lucy for a little backup, which she promptly denied.

'Your mum has a point you know. I thought you'd be excited about this…' she said, sounding a tad disappointed in him. _Just great, she's going to make me feel guilty for tuning them out the whole time._

Wasn't Lucy supposed to be on his side? Apparently not, since he had noticed she had quickly become excited and seemed to _enjoy_ planning this with his mum. Charlie watched her out of the corner of his eye. There was definitely no denying it; Lucy was enjoying herself. If he didn't do something quickly, there was no telling what permanent damage his mum could inflict upon his poor, naïve fiancé.

Now they were talking about guests. It would have been much easier if they had just ran away and eloped. It would have defiantly required a lot less planning. His mum would probably forgive them for it. Who was he kidding? His mum would murder him if she missed the first wedding of one of her children. Although, she'd probably come around at the promise of grandchildren…

'Charles Weasley, have you been paying attention at all?' snapped Molly.

'Whatever Luce said is fine with me,' he quickly said, sounding like he had just been woken up from a deep sleep.

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth to keep from giggling and Molly narrowed her eyes at her second eldest child.

'I mean er…' he said, catching on to the fact that whatever he had just said was not an appropriate response.

Luckily, Lucy stepped in and saved him from the wrath of Molly Weasley this time (a task that could definitely show why Lucy was considered brave enough to be sorted into the house of Gryffindor).

'He's just tried; I probably kept him up all night last night since I couldn't sleep. Maybe we should go home and rest for a while. How about we continue another day?' she said sweetly.

Charlie was in shock, Lucy was supplying him the perfect excuse and opportunity to save his butt! The girl should be considered a saint for this! Thank Merlin that he didn't have to rely on some unlikely hope of Percy bailing him out of this mess.

'Oh, of course dears! If I had known…' said Molly, instantly calming down.

Charlie enthusiastically got up, kissed his mum on the cheek, said goodbye, and disapparated before either his mum or Lucy could change their mind and tell him to stay. Moments later, Lucy apparated into the house they now called home.

'Honestly Charlie, would it have killed you to listen?' huffed Lucy as she walked by him to go into the living room.

'It was taking forever!' whined Charlie, sounding very much like a whiny little boy as he followed her.

'Charlie, we were only there a little over half an hour.' She said, fixing him with a stern look.

'Oh.' Mumbled Charlie, now looking the part of the guilty little boy caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

'Do you even care about the wedding? You seem like you're not interested in it.' Lucy said stiffly said as she curled up on the couch.

Charlie sat down next to her and in attempt to do damage control he whispered in her ear, 'You know the tiny details of the wedding don't matter to me. I couldn't care how we got married, just as long as you're mine in the end.'

A small smile she seemed to be desperately fighting leaked onto her face. It quickly vanished when she remembered she was supposed to be upset with him. To be fair, it was difficult to remember why she was upset with him in the first place when his hand was resting dangerously high on her thigh like that.

_Remus Lupin,_

_You are invited to attend the wedding of _

_Lucile Potter and Charles Weasley _

_on April 22 at the Burrow_

_Please Respond ASAP_

_ Lucy and Charlie Weasley_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you might recognize from the Harry Potter Universe.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm afraid it's going to be happening more often than before. I have several commitments/projects at the momment (not to mention school) and I'm quite busy, so I little time for writing these days! Hope you enjoy this chapter though! R & R!

Chapter 14

'He was just _so_ perfect,' sighed Sapphire wistfully as she twirled around and inspected the pale blue dress she was trying on in the mirror.

'So when's the second date with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?' teased Lucy from were she was sitting next to the changing room. The girls had gone out in search of the bridesmaids' dresses and were talking about Sapphire's date from the night before.

'There is no second date.' Said a very bitter sounding Sapphire.

'Ow, wait for it. What was the zinger this time?' asked Jordan from inside her own dressing room.

'The jealous, on again, off again girlfriend he is very much in lust with.'

'Ouch. Girl, you have the worst luck.' Said Jordan while shaking her head in sympathy for her friend as she walked out of the room with her dress folded over her arm.

'Anyway, I was thinking that we should have an all girls' night at our place. You know, us, chocolate, and a couple of sappy, romantic muggle movies. What do you say?'

'Oh Sapph, that sounds wonderful, but…' started Lucy before Jordan cut her off.

'She can't. She has a dinner date with Mr. Cute, Short and Redheaded. Right Luce?' snickered Jordan.

'Say what?' asked Lucy, sounding very stupid and looking very dumbfounded.

'Mr. Cute, Short and Redheaded. What did you expect us to call him? We can't exactly call him Tall, Dark and Handsome, now can we?' asked Sapphire, amused with the expression on Lucy's face, 'I mean, he's not tall. Although, in comparison to you he's about the size of a giant.'

'I'm not that short!' protested Lucy who promptly stopped slouching so she could claim her full height (a whooping 5"1'!)

'Being as he's a redhead, he can't be dark. And well…' Jordan trailed off.

'He's cute, we're kind enough to give him that. But any 'handsome' genes the Weasleys possessed defiantly went to his older brother, Bill,' finished Sapphire, whose face immediately turned a nasty shade of red as she realized what she had just implied.

'Do my ears deceive me Luce, or does our Sapphire seem to fancy a certain someone?'

'Puh-lease,' Sapphire snorted, 'I haven't seen him since he left Hogwarts. He was handsome then, maybe by now those Egyptian curses have finally gotten to him.'

'Oh no, he still looks the same,' hummed an amused Lucy, 'Maybe a little more mature… well, mature _looking_. He defiantly doesn't act it.'

'And he has no girlfriend?' Sapphire's interest was sparked.

'If he does, I haven't met her. Or he's keeping her a secret so his mum won't interfere. Are you _sure_ you're not interested?'

'Don't be silly, Luce. I'm not interested.'

'You keep telling yourself that,' teased Jordan.

The three girls walked out of the shop into the bright, sunny Hogsmeade. When the girls arranged their outing, however, they hadn't anticipated that it would be a Hogsmeade weekend for the students of Hogwarts. The streets and shops were crowded with students.

"Hello Professor Potter!" some of the students said when they seen their one-time Care of Magical Creatures professor.

Jordan and Sapphire both ducked to hide their snickers. 'I never thought I'd see the day you'd be a Hogwarts professor, Luce,' said Jordan.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, 'It was _one_ day! And Dumbledore needed someone who knew about magical creatures, and there I was.'

The bell on the door chimed as Sapphire opened the door to The Three Broomsticks. Finding an empty table, the girls, grateful for their good fortune of finding an empty table on Hogwarts' Hogsmeade weekend, sat down.

'Lucy, Campbell and Wong! Well, fancy that, running into you three here!' said one of the Weasley twins as he slid into the seat next to Jordan.

Jordan grimaced; the Weasley twins were the bane of her existence in her last year when she was made Head Girl.

Sapphire, on the other hand, thought they were amusing. Much to the dismay of both Jordan and Charlie, she had encouraged their schemes as much as she could during her last year.

The twins and their friend, Lee Jordan, stayed and chatted with the girls for a good part of the afternoon. They entertained the girls with stories of their many pranks (something Jordan was glad she did not have to deal with anymore). Soon enough, the boys had to leave if they wanted to visit the joke shop before they had to go back to the school.

'Well ladies, we must be off.' Said Fred as he jumped off his seat and did a mock bow. With that, the three boys left.

'Oi, Professor, what are you doing here?' A voice interrupted the girls.

Lucy twirled around to see Ron, Harry and Hermione standing behind them. 'Oh, so _now_ you call me professor, Ron.'

'Professor Ron, ha, ha. As if,' said Harry.

'Shod off, I think I'd make a brilliant professor!'

'Never mind them,' Hermione said, directing her comment more to Jordan and Sapphire than Lucy, who was used to Ron and Harry.

Lucy began introductions. 'Oh, right. These are my friends Jordan Campbell,' Hermione perked up at this, apparently she had heard of Jordan before.

'And I'm Sapphire Wong, Daily Prophet Photographer.' At the looks of horror on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces, she added, 'And it does nothing but make my day when people give me those looks when I say I work for the Daily Prophet. Really, nothing makes me love my job more than that.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry it's just –' Hermione began.

'Don't sweat it Granger, I saw that piece Rita did on you.'

'So, Luce, did you come see the second task?' Ron asked, dragging the topic away from Rita Skeeter. Hermione and Harry both groaned; they knew Ron was looking for someone to boast about his 'involvement' in the task to.

'Course I did.'

'Those merpeople down in the lake, what a real piece of work they are.' Ron shook his head sadly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Oh _please_!'

'There were 'bout twenty of them that gained up on me and er –' He trailed off as Hermione made a strange noise in her throat. The tips of his ears turned red when he realized Lucy and her friends had just caught him in a lie. 'Maybe I'll save it for some other time.'

'I'd hate to cut this short, but…' began Harry as the students around them began leaving to go back to the school.

'You three have to get back to school. That's alright, we've really got to be going. I'll be seeing you soon then?'

'You're teaching again?' asked Ron.

Harry smacked the back of Ron's head with his hand. 'The _wedding_, you git.'

_Dear Moony,_

_I'm so excited you can come to the wedding! I just got home from Hogsmeade when I saw your reply sitting on the kitchen counter. I thought I'd send a quick letter back with your owl before I went out to dinner. (Charlie's going to be late and he doesn't trust my cooking skills, and neither of us are in the mood to listen to Molly harp on us about 'leaving things to the last minute' if we go to his parents' for dinner.) Anyway, I have to cut this short._

_With Love, Lucy_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you might recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

A/N: Read and Review!

Charlie woke up in a cold sweat. The light leaking in from the moon outside offered his eyes a little vision in the dark bedroom. For once, Lucy was sleeping peacefully as she pressed her back against him. Knowing he had difficulties staying still, he decided to get up out of fear of waking her. Carefully, he slipped out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Except, there was already someone in the kitchen. A man who looked vaguely familiar to him. Charlie was certain he had never met the man before. The man was sitting at the table wearing an old, tattered travellers' cloak and had his hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. His face was hidden by the shadows, but Charlie could see he had unruly black hair.

'Start talking, pal,' growled Charlie, who was slightly afraid of what the stranger might have done had he not caught him, 'What are you doing in my kitchen?'

The stranger stopped starring at the mug long enough to glance at Charlie. Light flickered off the man's glasses and then the man turned back to stare at the mug, deep in thought.

Charlie squinted his eyes at the man and began to speak, 'Harry, you know you're always invited here, but maybe next time you can…'

'I'm not Harry,' said the stranger, still starring at the mug.

'I figured that much,' snarled Charlie who whipped out his wand and pointed it the stranger's throat, 'Now that you're talking, who are you and what do you want?'

Stranger looked up at him with startling familiar hazel eyes that were hidden behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Shock momentarily passed through Charlie, _but no... that's impossible, the…_

Charlie's train of thought was interrupted when the stranger said, 'Is that anyway to greet your future brother-in-law?' The man's eyes crinkled with amusement, but he didn't laugh. The stranger looked at the wand still pointed at his throat.

Charlie lowered his wand and venomously spat, 'I have no future brother-in-law unless Ginny marries, which isn't going to happen anytime soon and nor will it be to you.'

'You're perfectly right. If I had it my way, I'd have no brother-in-law, but you're still marrying Lucy, aren't you?'

'I don't know what Lucy has to do with you, since her only brother is dead. Now, if you don't…'

'I think it's time to introduce myself. I'm James Potter, Lucy's _dead_ older brother as you pointed out. Now, I can see you don't like me too much, since you haven't stopped pointing your wand in my general direction, but that's alright given that I don't like you either,' smirked the man who was under the impression he was James Potter, 'It's nothing personal. You don't like the idea of some strange man wandering around your home and I don't like the idea of some strange man marrying my little sister.'

'You're mad,' said Charlie, 'Just barking mad. Do you seriously believe I'm going to believe you're James Potter or have you escaped from some type of mental…'

'I can prove it if you want.'

James stood up and revealed his full height, which was quite intimidating even if he was terribly skinny for a grown man. Suddenly the man's shape started to shift and a large stag was standing in the middle of the kitchen. As quickly as it appeared, the stag was gone and in its place stood the man.

'That doesn't prove anything other than you are an illegal animagus.' Said Charlie crossly, 'That I really ought to report to the Improper Use of…'

'It proves everything! I, James Potter, was an illegal animagus while in school! Just ask Remus if you don't believe me! Or Lucy, she knows! Should we wake her up?' challenged James.

Charlie glanced at the staircase to where he knew Lucy was sleeping. She would know if the man was indeed James, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He knew she couldn't sleep most nights and he wasn't going to wake her one of the few times she was. Especially since seeing someone who was imitating her dead brother might upset her. No, it was probably best if they let Lucy sleep.

'You didn't say why you were here, or how for that matter, if you are who you say you are. The dead can't come back to visit when they feel like it you know.'

'But the dead never truly leave you, do they Weasley? They remain in here, don't they?' asked James hoarsely as he pointed to his heart.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at James. _Just cut to the chase, what do you what?_

'I know what you're thinking. What do I have to do with you? Well, at the moment, we both care for a certain girl up those stairs who you want to get back to. Yes, I know you do. You keep looking upstairs. I was married too, you know,' continued James in a less-than-amused voice.

'Why are you here?' repeated Charlie.

'To warn you, Weasley.' A menacing look sparked in James' eyes.

'Warn me?' Charlie's tone was full of doubt.

'Why of course! Did you seriously think I was going to actually let you marry my little sister?' James looked very amused with him.

'You don't have much of a say in Lucy's life anymore, she's not a child; she can make her own decisions you know,' was Charlie's cold reply.

'You're not as frightened as you should be,' said James with a deadly look in his eyes.

'Why should I be frightened of you?'

'You can't hurt me, can you? Whereas, I can cause you a great deal of pain. You see, you can't kill me, since I'm already dead. I can't feel pain either, so curses don't work. The only thing left I have is two living family members, but I highly doubt you'd use Lucy and Harry to get back at me. You're not that type of person, are you? No, no. You love Lucy and wouldn't hurt her for the purpose of trying to hurt me.' James taunted in his hoarse voice. Charlie narrowed his eyes at James, sickened that the man had offered up his only living family members as bait.

For the first time since he had found the stranger in his home, Charlie felt a tad bit scared. James was right after all, Charlie knew he couldn't physically harm him and would never use anyone (especially Lucy) to hurt him. There really was no way to be left alone unless he agreed to whatever James wanted or talked his way out of it.

'So you're threatening me?'

'Quick, aren't you? Did you honestly think I came over for a cup of tea?'

Charlie raised his eyebrows at the neglected mug on the table with steaming hot chocolate. Noticing what he was looking at James mumbled, 'I have a bit of a soft spot for hot chocolate.'

'You have yet to say what you wanted.'

'Haven't I made it obvious? Dear me, you are not that quick on the uptake after all. I'll put it simply. Marry my sister, and you'll have me to deal with.' James' voice suddenly took on an icy tone, 'It may not seem like the best thing to do right now, but it'll save her a lot of pain in the future, won't it? Sure, you like her now, but you'll get bored after a while. You'll want your old life back; you'll leave her for the dragons, for other girls. You tell me you're different, you tell me you love her, but I know you're no better than Zac Moon.'

'How did you know about…'

'Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm clueless. I've been watching over the people I've left behind here.'

'Then you'd know how I was always there for her. You'd know I've only ever had her best intentions at heart.'

'Like when you knew Moon was cheating on her and didn't bother to warn her? Only to help her in the end, her little hero saving her from her broken heart?' asked James innocently.

'That's not true!' Cried out Charlie who then went silent. He had made a mistake during his Hogwarts years. One mistake that caused someone the perfect opportunity to break Lucy's heart, something he was never going to let happen to her again. Charlie closed his eyed and took a deep breath, hoping to calm down. Right then, he vowed he would not give in to James' threats and break Lucy's heart.

'Just take a second and see this from my point of view. You have a little sister too, don't you?' James gave Charlie a devilish grin, 'She seems to have taken a liking to Harry now, hasn't she? How would you feel if one day she came home and told you she was going to marry him? Or any boy for that matter?'

Outraged, he hissed, 'She can't get married! She's my baby sister…' Charlie stopped right away when he realized he was starting to sound like James.

'See where I'm coming from?' said James sadly.

'Actually, now that you mention it, I don't. I would never tell Ginny's boyfriends to break her heart. As much as I'd hate to think of her dating, I'd hate to see her heartbroken more. Wouldn't you rather see Lucy happy? You think you're going to save her from the pain of heartbreak later on. But she'll still be heartbroken. Besides, you have my word that I'd never hurt her…'

James cut him off and snorted, 'Your word? I barely know you. And after Peter, I don't trust people easily. Listen boy, I've seen guys like you before. You rush into things and then things don't work out and you run off. I know you mean well now, but what about later on? Will you still love her after the chase is over?'

Now Charlie was annoyed. They had done nothing but go around in circles. If James was going to play mind games using Ginny, then he could do it too. 'You're one to talk. You tell me I may mean well in the beginning, but I'll lose interest. Yet, you yourself have had a wife. Do you speak from experience from your own marriage?'

'I love Lily.' James looked cross with him. Maybe he should have left Lily out of it, but then again, James had brought up Ginny in the first place.

'And I love Lucy. I am not breaking up with her. Not now, not ever if I can help it. You can threaten me all you want for this, anything you can throw at me, I can handle, but I won't break her heart now to spare her of something I would never do in the future. I don't think I could forgive myself if I hurt her,' Charlie sighed in defeat, but he had vowed he would not give in to James' request, even though James seemed dead set on scaring him away.

Then again, this was the man who Lucy looked up to. This was the man who had befriended Remus and had accepted him for who he was. This was the man who everyone said was so much like his son, Harry Potter. Surely James couldn't possibly be as horrible as he appeared to be right now? Surely he had a heart? A man that had given up his own life for his sister, wife and son couldn't possibly be so cruel as to want to see his only sister heartbroken?

James eyed Charlie for a second before a genuine smile broke out across his features, 'You know, most boys would have given up by now. They'd have thought no girl was worth what hell I could put them through. I still don't like you, but at least I know my sister is with someone who loves her and will treat her right.'

'So we're all right?'

'No. Remember? You don't like me because I'm in your home threatening you and I don't like you because you stole my baby sister's heart.'

Charlie rolled his eyes. 'I would say it was er, nice to meet you…'

'But it wasn't. Don't worry kid,' James winked at him, 'The pleasure of meeting you was all mine. Trust me on that. Now, you take good care of her, okay? I'll be watching.'

Charlie closed his eyes and laughed. After meeting James, he definitely didn't doubt him on that.

When Charlie opened his eyes, his arms had somehow managed to find themselves wrapped around someone who was snuggled close into him. A head of blonde hair stirred and Lucy looked up at him from where she was laying next to him in bed. Her warm, shy smile greeted him.

'Morning Charlie,' she said.

Charlie, however, was still too dazed to respond. Looking at her, he was glad he didn't back down from James when he threatened him. His heartbeat quickened when he thought about the night before. Had James Potter really visited him or was it just a dream?

Lucy propped herself up on one arm and tilted her head and looked at him, 'Hello? Earth to Charlie, you there?'

She sighed as she got up and briefly turned her back to him for a minute, 'I'm going to make breakfast if you want anything.'

A grin crept across Charlie's face as he pulled her back down beside him. She let out a startled 'Ah!' as Charlie pulled her closer to him. He then wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades.

'Do we really have to get up?' he mumbled after a few minutes.

'You were always such a morning person! Have I really been that bad of an influence on you?' she teased.

'I just like holding you.' He replied softly.

'That's cute, but that doesn't stop me from wanting breakfast. Maybe we can pick this up later? I'll be right back, I'm just going to make…' she said as she started to get up again.

'No,' he said simply as he refused to let go of her arm that she was trying to tug out of his grip.

'Charlie,' she whined.

'You'll burn down the kitchen; stay here and we'll have breakfast in bed, okay?' He said as he rolled out of bed.

'I love you,' she said as she wrapped the duvet around herself from where she was now sitting on the bed.

Charlie paused at the doorway and smiled. Yes, it was defiantly worth it to stick up to James.

'I love you too, Luce.'

However, now the thought of James' visit pricked at his mind. Of course it was just a dream, right? Charlie shook his head, he was just being silly, the dead don't come back to threaten their soon-to-be in-laws. Charlie walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Absentmindedly, he glanced at the table. There was a single mug left on it. Charlie picked up the mug and underneath was a tiny piece of parchment. Despite himself, Charlie laughed out loud as he read it.

_Weasley,_

_I'll be watching. Consider yourself warned._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe.

A/N Sorry about my cruel April Fools Day joke (to those who read it, if not, let's just say I left an author's note explaining that I was going to stop writing this story. Don't worry, a major pet peeve of mine is not finishing stuff. So I will finish this… eventually. Speaking of which, I have the ending written :D It won't come up for a while, but it's written.)

Anyway, hope this makes it up to you! Read and Review.

Chapter 16:

Lucy shivered as she felt a pair of eyes on her back. 'Are you watching me change, Mr. Weasley?' She asked her fiancé-soon-to-be-husband who was sitting on their bed as she changed her day clothes for a long, red quidditch shirt that said Potter in gold letters on the back. It barely covered her legs, but neither minded.

'Yep.' Charlie said, without a trace of embarrassment at being caught. 'You know, I don't think that shirt suits you.'

'I suppose I could take it off again…' coyly suggested Lucy.

'That could work.' Charlie said hopefully.

'Or maybe I'll change it in favour of your old quidditch jersey, the one that says Weasley on the back.' Lucy laid down facing Charlie, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'I s'ppose that would be an improvement.' He reluctantly half-whispered to her. It was an unspoken agreement, but both had agreed to wait until after the wedding to take their relationship to a more intimate level.

_Two more nights, Charlie, just two more nights. _

* * *

_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip... _was the mantra running through Lucy's head as Remus lead her down the aisle. Jordan had a last minute idea of switching Lucy's pair of flats for heels. It sounded like a great idea the night before, but when Lucy put them on, she realized that it should be illegal to allow her to wear heels without trying them first. Now, on top of being a nervous wreck, Lucy had to be a nervous wreck, _in high heels_.

She didn't know when it sunk in, but she suddenly realized that all eyes were on her! She was grateful for the veil that covered her face from view, since she was sure she was beat red at this point. Remus let go of her arm and she carefully walked to the alter. She knew she would later make jokes about tripping, but at the moment she could barely register thoughts.

Charlie caught her eye and winked at her as the Minister started speaking and Lucy began to relax. When it came time for the rings and 'I do's', Lucy surprised herself and didn't manage to mess up or stumble.

'You may kiss the bride.' The Minister said in his low, rumbling voice.

Charlie tenderly lifted up the veil and leaned in and kissed her. Lucy closed her eyes, in complete bliss and deepened the kiss. She was rather dismayed when he pulled back.

When Bill stood up on his chair during dinner, Charlie cringed. 'You don't have to do this, really Bill –' He pleaded with his older brother.

'C'mon Charlie! We all want to hear what he has to say.' Fred and George grinned conspiratorially at the other end of the table.

'Can I have your attention please?'

'Bill, I swear, if you say anything embarrassing, I'll make sure it comes back and bites you in the butt at _your_ wedding.' Frantically whispered Charlie.

'That's an empty threat and you know it! What girl in her right mind would marry _him_?' One of the twins said.

'Actually, what girl in her right mind would marry _you_?' Teased the other.

'Methinks there is a love potion or two evolved.'

'Nay, Fred, probably a hex that addled dear Lucy's brain. More permanent that way'

Charlie buried his head into his arms as he heard Bill's voice fill the backyard they had decorated for the wedding's reception. He wondered what embarrassing tales Bill would retell for the crowd, since there were many.

'I like to credit myself for being the reason they first met.' Bill continued pompously. 'I mean, I was looking for another first year to dump my little - sorry Mum, I mean I was looking for someone more Charlie's age so I wouldn't have to put up with his constant nagging.' Bill ruffled Charlie's hair and said in his high-pitched version of an eleven-year-old boy's voice, '_Bill, are we there yet? Bill where's the toilet? Bill I wet my pants – _' At the look his mother was giving him, Bill cleared his throat and continued, 'Anyway, I was always there for both my brother, and my new sister-in-law…'

Lucy grimaced. Charlie knew she hadn't quite forgiven Bill for all the dentitions he gave her for 'her own good' during his tyranny… er, term as Head Boy.

'… from the beginning of their friendship, right up until Charlie needed a swift kick up in the behind to get his act together and ask her.'

Charlie silently pleaded that Bill wouldn't bring up Lockhart's book.

'I mean, if it wasn't for me, Charlie would still be consulting Lockhart's 127 Different Ways to Tell Her You Love Her.' A few brave souls chuckled. A few members of the male population hid their faces in shame.

Raising his glass, Bill continued. 'To Lucy and Charlie! May they have many years of happiness, joy and maybe a couple of kids along the way … I call godfather to the first born!'

'Over – my – dead – body.' Mumbled Charlie as Bill sat back down.

'Well, yes, that's usually the point of having a godfather.' Smirked Bill.

* * *

'Would you like to dance?' Charlie asked her in his best version of a gentlemen's voice. He extended an arm to where Lucy was sitting.

'I don't know, Mr. Weasley, I think I'd much rather keep my toes in tack.' She playfully told him. However, she got up and joined him anyway.

Charlie wrapped up arm around her waist, bringing her close to him, and gently, yet firmly, held her tiny hand in his other hand. He led her across the area cleared for dancing, mindful to not lead her into anyone.

'If I could recall correctly, I do believe it was _you_ who repeatedly stepped on _my_ feet last time we danced... with _heels_.' He whispered.

Lucy had the decency to blush. 'That was at the Hogwarts graduation! I think I've improved since then!'

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. 'Let's see.' He removed his hand from Lucy's waist and twirled her around. He gently brought her back, but she stumbled, and he caught her in one swift moment before returning her to their previous stance.

Lucy leaned her head against Charlie's chest and closed her eyes. She was completely at bliss as she let Charlie guide her across the floor.

* * *

'Shame you two already have found someone, who am I going to drag along to distract a bloke's friend?' Sapphire sighed. 'Ohhh! Two o'clock! They're probably two of Charlie's dragon friends… or quidditch mates, either way, they are _fine_.'

Lucy and Jordan discreetly snuck a look in the direction Sapphire was referring to. Sure enough, there were two dark haired men standing off to the side, their neat hair falling just over their eyes, their tight, arm muscles shown even in their suits, and perfectly chiselled faces. Lucy stifled a giggle as she recognized the pair; she knew them from NODRIC, they worked with her and Tilly.

Lucy put a hand over her mouth. 'Actually, they're my _dragon friends_, as you like to put it. And last time I checked, they both had girls they were madly in love with.'

'Oh,' Sapphire looked slightly putout. 'Too bad, they're _really_ cute.'

'Who's really cute?' Before she could turn around, a strong pair of arms wrapped around Lucy from where she was standing. 'How's my favourite wife?' A husky voice whispered into her ear.

Lucy melted into Charlie's embrace. 'I better be your favourite, second favourite and _least_ favourite wife, Weasley, because I plan on being your _only_ wife.'

'I can live with that.'

Before she even realized what was going on, Lucy found herself being scooped up by Charlie. He kissed her in plain view of everybody, amide cheers and catcalls (courtesy of Fred and George).

'I know it's your wedding and all, so I'm not going to bother saying how much sickening you two are, sides I think you know it already, you two just like making us uncomfortable with all your sick love confessions.'

'It's all one big conspiracy to get on your nerves, Sapph.' Sarcastically muttered Jordan, loud enough for Sapphire to hear over the music.

Charlie put a thoroughly flustered Lucy back on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist to steady her. 'Haven't you found some poor, innocent bloke to keep you busy yet? There's plenty here.'

Sapphire looked at Charlie, cocking an eyebrow, debating whether he meant it in a sick way or not. 'I s'pose I could go hook up with your brother, would that be okay with you?' She asked in a mock-polite tone.

Charlie paled and Lucy could tell the idea of Sapphire messing with Bill didn't bold well with him.

'You mean Bill?'

'No, the younger one, Ron.' She cackled as she spun around. Her heels clacking on the floor as she approached a man on the dance floor Lucy didn't recognize.

'She didn't mean it.' Lucy fruitlessly tried to explain, feeling the need to cover up for her promiscuous, moral-relaxed friend.

'I know, love.' Charlie spun Lucy around and leaned down to lock her into another passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Lucy saw Jordan out of the corner of her eye, shifting from one foot to the other, determinedly looking elsewhere.

'Well, this is slightly awkward…' Said Jordan, whom the pair had almost forgotten was still with them. 'I think I'll join Sapph, that bloke's friend looks like he needs a dance partner.'

'See ya around, Jay.'

Jordan made a beeline to where Sapphire was chatting up a bloke.

'I thought she had a boyfriend.' Muttered Charlie as Jordan flirted with Nate, Charlie's former flatmate from Romania.

'She does, but he's a muggle. He's already suspicious that she's keeping secrets. I mean, she has to keep the whole magical world away from him, friends, her job, her schooling, her apartment – she doesn't think it'll last much longer.'

'Hmm.'

'But let's not worry about Jordan's boyfriend right now.'

'Well then, what do you want to worry about?'

'I really don't want to worry at all.' Lucy sighed as she leaned against Charlie, his hands running up and down her bare arms.

'That can easily be arranged.' Charlie smiled innocently, while Lucy raised her eyebrows.

'C'mon, let's go dance!' She said, pulling him once more into the area cleared for dancing.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and ya'll know it!

A/N Um, I have a million excuses for why I didn't post this sooner... and a huge cheesy, sheepish grin that you just HAVE to forgive.

'Let him get some sleep. Let him rest!' Sirius laid a protective hand over Harry's shoulder.

Lucy could see how tired and frightened Harry was from witnessing the rebirth of Voldemort, but she knew that postponing talking about it would only make matters worse. Harry needed to tell Dumbledore what had happened, if only for Harry's peace of mind.

Lucy stopped leaning against the wall and walked over to where Harry was sitting. She kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands over his on his lap. 'Harry, I know we're asking a lot from you, but this isn't going to work itself out with time, we need to get this out in the open.'

'Lucy, now's not the time for this.' Sirius said darkly. 'Can't you see? He's already distressed, you're not helping!'

'Sending him off to bed without talking about this is only going to make things worse! We can't postpone this! We need to deal with it –'

'He's still a child, Lucile! He doesn't need this –'

'Damn it, Sirius! I know he's still a child, but he's –'

'Lucy, Sirius, if you would please take a seat.' Dumbledore said quietly. Lucy was immediately ashamed of her childish bickering with Sirius. 'Now Harry, if you could fill us in with what happened after you and Cedric left the maze?'

Sirius took the seat next to Harry, keeping his protective hand over the boy's shoulder the entire time. His cold, black eyes glared at Dumbledore, unhappy with the headmaster's decision to let Harry retell the tale.

Lucy sat on the floor next to Harry the entire time he told them what had happened after he and Diggory had left the grounds. By the time he was done, he was exhausted, Sirius was radiating anger and Lucy was whiter than Dumbledore's beard.

Dumbledore sent Harry and Sirius-the-dog to the hospital wing, but told Lucy to wait for a few minutes. Lucy picked herself up off the ground and sat down in the chair Sirius had vacated only moments before. 'Yes Professor?'

'I know you were planning on Harry going to live with you this summer.' Dumbledore began.

'Professor –'

'Call me Albus, you're not in school anymore.'

'Sir,' She said, ignoring his request. 'You can't possibly think of sending Harry back to – to the Dursleys! Not after this! They don't understand him! You can't!'

'Lucy,' Dumbledore said wearily.

'No! I won't allow it! I understood when we were younger why he had to live there; I understood that you didn't want him to know of the wizarding world before he turned eleven. But he's been here for nearly _four years_!'

'Lucy, it's important now more than ever that Harry stays with blood relatives –'

'Damn it Professor! I am a blood relative! And Charlie and I could take much better care of him than – than those _muggles_!'

'Lucy, sit down.' Dumbledore said in a calm, yet commanding tone. Lucy didn't realize it, but she had jumped up, her fists clenched.

Once Lucy sat down, Dumbledore gently explained. 'He needs blood protection from his _mother's_ side. It was Lily, not James, who died to protect him. Therefore it was Lily's, not James', blood protection.'

'It doesn't matter, there are other ways to protect him. You can't let him go back, not after this.'

'It's the best way.'

'No it's not!' Lucy exploded. 'There are other ways to keep him safe. They may not be the best way, but he'll be a hell of a lot happier! Isn't that important? That he's happy? Healthy? With people who actually care about him?'

'They wouldn't have taken him in if they didn't care.'

'_They wouldn't have taken him in if _you_ didn't scare them!_' Lucy yelled.

'This blood protection, it could save his life! It already has. Are you going to deprive him of that when he needs it most?'

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn't do that to Harry, she knew without that blood protection he'd be a sitting duck. There was no way her and Charlie would be able to hold up against an attack from Voldemort, and she still hadn't actually asked Charlie what he thought about all this. Charlie was usually very agreeable with her ideas, but she wasn't sure if he would be as willing as she was to face Voldemort for a boy he had just met.

Dumbledore folded his hands on the desk. 'Three weeks, he'll stay with the Dursleys for three weeks.'

'Three days.' She countered; ready to lessen the time Harry would have to stay with the Dursleys.

'He has to still think of the Dursleys as his _home_. Staying there three days will not do justice. And when he goes there, he's to have _no idea_ how long he's staying.'

'One week, then I'm busting him out of there with Weasley twin style, if I have to.' Growled Lucy. 'With or without the flying car.' She added as an afterthought.

'Two weeks.' Dumbledore said firmly.

'Ten days, and not a minute more.' Lucy told her former headmaster.

'Ten days it is, and he is _not_ to know when you are coming to pick him up.' Dumbledore warned. 'He has to be prepared to stay there all summer, thinking of it as his summer home, or else the blood protection _will_ fail.'

* * *

Lucy refused to leave the hospital wing the entire time Harry was in it. Rather than return to the room she and Charlie has rented at The Three Broomsticks, she stayed in the castle. Sirius had left with Snape to recruit the former order members, and Lucy felt it was her duty as Harry's guardian to stay with him until he was healthy enough to leave the hospital wing.

Lucy pulled Harry into a hug. 'I'll be seeing you sometime in the summer Harry. I'll probably stop by at the platform to see you when you get off.'

Harry starred at his aunt. 'Aren't I staying with you and Charlie this summer?'

Lucy looked at the ground. 'I wanted you to, Harry, you have no idea. But Professor Dumbledore thinks it's best you go back to the Dursleys… something about blood protection on your mum's side.'

'Oh.' Harry said quietly.

Lucy could tell how disappointed he was. 'But we're going to bust you out of there as soon as Dumbledore gives us the okay. I promise. You'll be with us in no time.' She tried to sound encouraging.

'Uh-huh.' Harry said, sounding dejected to her ears. 'Well, I got to go, there's the feast and I s'pose you have to leave and all.' He told her icily.

'Harry – "

'I guess I'll see you around then.' Harry said, leaving the hospital wing.

Lucy felt horrible as she watched her nephew walk away from her. She hated herself for having to let him go back to the Dursleys, but it couldn't be avoided. Not without going against Dumbledore's wishes. Could she directly disobey her former headmaster? No, she couldn't – he was only doing what was best for Harry's physical well being.

_Ten days Harry, you only have to wait out ten days!_

* * *

Dumbledore had sent a select group of trusted members to inspect the house Mrs. Black had unwillingly, and unknowingly left to her son, Sirius. Among the group were Alastor Moody, Lucy, Sapphire, Remus, a young auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Robert Anderson. There were to make sure the house was fit for the newly formed Order to use as their headquarters. If it was safe, Dumbledore would put a few charms on it and begin moving a few people in to tend to the house.

'Watch where you step, Anderson!' Moody yelled at Bobby, who was retreating down the hall.

'I'll be careful!' He called back over his shoulder.

'Wong, Potter, you better go with him. I don't trust that boy as far as I could throw him.' Moody told Sapphire and Lucy.

Despite the fact that Lucy's name was technically 'Weasley' now, people still referred to her as Potter, or that Potter girl.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and the high-pitched shrieking sound of a woman filled the house. 'BLOOD-TRAITORS, HALF-BREEDS, MUDBLOODS AND FILTH! BEGONE FROM THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER!'

Remus and Shacklebolt dashed down the hallway Bobby had earlier disappeared, with the girls not far behind and Moody limping after them. Bobby was backed up against a wall, starring in terror at the portrait of an old woman yelling profanities at him. Remus struggled with a ratty curtain, but at long last he managed to pull it shut with the help of Shacklebolt. Silence replaced the screams from the woman in the portrait.

'I – I didn't mean it.' Bobby's hands shot up in the air. He was trying to ward off Moody before he could have a go at him about his recklessness. 'She – she just started yelling!'

'Hmph.' Moody clearly didn't believe the bewildered young wizard. 'Alright, Potter, Wong, you're to go with Shacklebolt, I want the upstairs checked for any signs of dark magic, or current use. Anderson,' He narrowed his eyes at the boy. 'You're to come with me and Lupin, I don't trust your incompetence.'

The two girls followed the young auror up the stairs. 'Right so, maybe we should split up?' He asked, running a hand through his dark, curly hair.

'Oh, shouldn't we stay together? You heard Moody, this old house is probably full of dark magic.' Sapphire said in her best 'helpless damsel' voice. Although, Lucy knew Sapphire was a far cry from a helpless damsel as she acted when good-looking men were around.

'You know old Moody's paranoid.' He said in what seemed to be a comforting voice. 'The worst you'll find is a boggart or two. If you need any help, just call out and I'll – we'll come running.'

Shacklebolt disappeared to the top floor while Lucy and Sapphire inspected the second floor. Although the rooms with dingy and were filled with dark objects, it seemed that the house would do if it was fixed and cleaned for human habitation (right now it was barely fit for anything other than fungi to live in).

As they rejoined the others downstairs, Moody produced a portkey out of his pocket. 'We're to report back to Albus with our findings.'

They grabbed a hold of the torn witch's hat, while they waited for it to pull them in. Lucy felt the tingling sensation she usually felt by her navel and felt herself spinning through the air. The six of them landed in the headmaster's office, surprisingly, all were still upright.

Lucy was rather bored as Moody and Shacklebolt retold Dumbledore about what they found (or haven't found) in the Blacks house. It was dirty, but most of the objects in the house were relatively safe. There were a few things Moody wanted to double check when he didn't have to worry about 'minding the youngsters'.

Sapphire and Lucy waved goodbye and walked towards Hogsmeade to apparate home.

'Look what I got,' Sapphire said smugly, she was holding out a tiny strip of parchment with writing on it. 'It's that Shacklebolt's address. Told me if I was ever interested in a date to stop by.'

'You going to take him up on that?'

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders and pocketed the slip of parchment. 'Probably not.'


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and you know it!

A/N: About my late updates, um, oops? Sorry guys, I keep forgetting about this. I write under different pen names, and this is often forgotten. A big thanks for buffyandspike-4ever for reminding me to update! R & R! SincerelyYours23

Chapter 18

Lucy and Charlie had both were roped into going to the Order's new Headquarters to clean it with Mrs. Weasley and a few others. There were a few rooms that needed to be cleaned before they could officially move into the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Charlie felt slightly nauseated ever since he learned whom he'd be cleaning the house with.

A giant, grim-like black dog greeted him, Lucy, Jordan, Sapphire and Bill and Bobby. It pounced onto Lucy, it's huge front paws on each of her shoulders and Charlie tensed with fear for a moment, thinking the dog was going to attack her. She stumbled back a bit from the weight of the animal, and laughed as she greeted the mutt.

'Good to see you too, Padfoot, maybe you should let go now.'

To everyone's (save for Lucy's) surprise, the dog let go of her and transformed into a man. Starring back at them was Sirius Black. They now knew he was innocent (Dumbledore had told the surprised, reformed Order), but it still frightened Charlie to be starring back at the wizarding world's most infamous murderer, aside from you-know-who.

He gave them a crooked grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. 'I'm Sirius Black, although, you lot probably already knew that.' He let out a bark-like laugh that sounded hollow to Charlie's ears.

'I'm Jordan Campbell,' Jordan said good-naturedly.

'Oh right, I'm Sapphire, Sapphire Wong.'

'Robert Anderson,' said Bobby, extending his hand for Sirius to shake.

'Bill Weasley.' Bill then poked Charlie in the back.

'And I'm Charlie – um, Charlie Weasley.' Charlie noticed Sirius' eyes darkened at the mention of his name.

'Well, don't just stand there! Come in and get started!' Sirius said, moving out of the doorway.

Since Mrs. Weasley had already set herself the task of cleaning the kitchen, Sirius set them upstairs to start making a few of the bedrooms fit for human habitation. Lucy and Charlie started cleaning a dark bedroom at the end of the hallway on the second floor.

After opening the curtains to shed some light on the dark, dingy room, Lucy busied herself with organizing the drawers. Charlie let her, knowing that there probably wasn't anything too dangerous in the drawers. He knew Lucy was more than capable of handling herself, but his fists still tightened at the thought of her getting hurt. Besides, this house was full of dark magic, some of which were the likes that neither of them had ever seen in their life. Charlie then tackled the closet, under the bed and every other hiding spot for Merlin wouldn't want to know what.

After about an hour, Lucy laid down on the bed. 'I reckon we're done in here.'

Charlie sat down beside her stretched out body on the bed. 'I think we can take a break before we're missed too much. Hm?'

'That sounds like a plan.' Still laying on her back, Lucy closed her eyes for a moment.

Her fair hair was fanned out, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping peacefully. Chrlie couldn't resist the urge to trace her features with his fingers. He felt her quiver under his touch. Her lips quirked into a smile, and her eyes snapped open to reveal her deep, hazel eyes.

'What are you doing?' Her voice was a whisper.

'This,' he mumbled, closing the gap between them with a kiss. He felt her hands locking in his curly hair.

They quickly broke apart when someone coughed.

Sirius was standing in the hallway. 'Great, you're almost done. Luce, perhaps you could start on the bathroom? We really need to clean out a few of those.'

'Um,' Lucy looked from Sirius to Charlie. 'I guess.' She kissed Charlie on the cheek before giving Sirius one last defiant look and walking out of the room.

'So, you're Charlie Weasley.'

Charlie offered up a half-smile, nervous at what Sirius' intentions were.

'Don't look so forlorn, boy! I don't bite.' Sirius flashed him a smile revealing all of his yellowing teeth. 'Well, at least, I don't bite when I'm in human form. Can't make any promises for when I'm a dog.'

'It's nice to meet you, er, Mr. Black, I've heard a lot about you from Luce.'

'Speaking of her, – '

'We've been best friends since first year and I'm so happy she has family back in her life again and – ' Charlie rambled, as if he had something to prove to Sirius. He wasn't quite sure why he was telling Sirius this, maybe it was because the ex-convict scared him and he didn't want to be murdered by him.

'Lupin should have given you a sideways kick up the rear end and have been done with you a long time ago, boy.'

Charlie bleached at the visual.

'Now, you listen here, while you're in _my_ house, you are to follow _my_ rules. You hear me?' Sirius growled. 'That means you are to keep your hands to yourself, and Merlin help you if you so much as _suggest_ sex while you're here.'

Charlie had a strange feeling that Lucy wasn't going to like Sirius' rules. Knowing her, she'd probably break them just for dirt. (Not that he would mind if she broke Sirius' set of rules) If wasn't so much as what the rules were, if was more of the fact that she didn't like having people telling her what to do.

Charlie didn't see much of Lucy until dinner. He wondered if that was from Sirius' doing or if fate just worked out that way. Everyone then set out to continue cleaning the house, and it wasn't until after dark that Lucy came bounding towards him, weary from the day's work.

'C'mon, this is our room.' Lucy pulled Charlie by the hand down the hall to the room they'd be sharing.

'Lucy, aren't you sharing with your friends? Wong and Campbell?' Sirius appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere.

Lucy cocked her head to the side as she looked at Sirius. Charlie could feel tension in the air. He wondered if Lucy had heard of Sirius' rules yet.

'Rooms are only co-ed if the people are married.' Sirius said in one breath.

'Er, Sirius, we –' Lucy began, a semi-amused, semi-annoyed smile on her face.

'I meant married adults!' He said a little louder, with more force. One look at Lucy's facial expression and Sirius realized his mistake. 'Er, I mean – ' He mumbled sheepishly.

Shaking her head, Lucy pranced into the room, Charlie behind her. He wondered what Sirius would do to him the next day when Lucy wasn't around, but he decided to worry about that later. He could handle Sirius… Maybe… With a little help... On a good day.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you're still mad at me, but that's okay. I'm mad at me too. Anyway, I'm writing to ask you if you wanted to spend the rest of the summer here with me. I can't tell you too much (Dumbledore's rules are lousy, I know) but anyway, if you're still mad you don't even have to be in the same room as me! You can stay here and just hang out with Ron and the twins or whatever. Write back soon and we'll stop by to bring you here._

_With Love, Lucy_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Refer to other chapters, por favor!

A/N: R&R!

'He won't even talk to me!'

'He'll come around, love.'

'You're not helping.'

'I know.' Charlie sighed as he ran a hand through his curly ginger hair that nicked the collar of his shirt. He was going to have to get it cut soon.

Lucy was at her wits' ends. Harry had been at Grimmauld Place for two days and he had yet to speak to her. She was pacing around the cramped room her and Charlie now shared against Sirius' wishes. She had told Sirius that if it bothered him so much, they could always go back and live at their own house. Sirius had reluctantly agreed to let them have their way, claiming he'd much rather them share a room under his supervision.

'You're making me dizzy, please stand still for a moment.'

Lucy ignored Charlie as she rummaged through her bureau. She flung her cloak at the bed. 'I want to explain, but I can't because even if Dumbeldore would let me tell him anything, Harry won't even let me. I don't get why I have to listen to him anyway, what goes on between me and my nephew is none of Dumbledore's business. And to top it off, I now have guard duty for the blasted Order!'

'Why don't you stay home tonight? You're upset, you've been sick all week. Someone will cover for you.' Charlie wrapped his arms around his petite wife, preventing her from continuing her pacing.

'I can't do that again, Jordan already covered for me once this week. It's just for a few hours.' Lucy sighed as she leaned into Charlie's warm embrace. She wished she could stay there, but she had to leave to guard the department of mysteries.

Lucy spun around in his arms. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss. 'Don't miss me too much, kay?'

Charlie pushed a loose strand of her blonde hair away from her face. 'Promise me you'll be careful.'

'I always am.' With that, Lucy gave him one last kiss before disapparating to Bobby Anderson's flat where she collected the invisibility cloak needed to guard the department.

She sat down against the wall, facing the doorway that led to the department. She curled her legs up into her chest, prepared for a long night. Guard duty was the most boring task the order assigned, but it was the most necessary.

The empty nothingness that came with the job crept up around her. Her eyes had to stay focused on the corridor leading from the main entrance, her eyes had to stay alert for the sound of footsteps. But her mind fought her, wanting to drift off into thought. Her body fought her, wanting to drift off into sleep. Hours slithered by, but to Lucy, it felt like a lifetime. Her back was stiff from being up against a wall, and her butt was numb from the cold, hard, concrete floor. The idea that if she was attacked, she'd be at a disadvantage due to her sleeping foot sobered her.

She pushed herself up off the floor, stretching her legs. Leaning against the wall, she wiggled her left foot to get rid of the tingling sensation from when it fell asleep.

A wave of nausea hit her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, kneeling over. Her arm wobbled as she held herself up off the ground with it. When it subsided, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

She stood up, but it was too fast and she suddenly felt light-headed. She debated sending for help. She knew that if the death eaters walked down the corridor at that moment, she'd never be able to defend herself, let alone defend the department. Not when she felt faint every few seconds, and not when the nausea would return. But she couldn't bring herself to send for help. She would wait this out. Nobody was going to come, and the queasiness always passed.

Unfortunately, that was her first mistake.

As she leaned against the wall, hidden in the invisibility cloak, she heard something. Soft footsteps were approaching. Her muscles tightened and she hoped it was just the cleaning stuff, or a ministry official who had forgot something. Her heart thundered and she wondered if the sound was as loud to them as it was to her.

Creeping towards the corner she peered down the corridor. Shit. There was Malfoy and Nott. There was no way she'd be able to handle the pair of them. Despite her dislike of them, Lucy had to give the pair credit; there was a reason they were both in you-know-who's inner circle and had escaped Azkaban after his fall.

Malfoy paused, his cold, grey eyes forever scanning. He put a hand in front of Nott to stop him. 'Who goes there?'

Lucy's heart was in her throat. As ministry officials, Malfoy and Nott had every right to be here, even if it was after dark. If she were to be caught, she'd be punished for trespassing on private property after hours. And she knew it would give Malfoy much satisfaction to put a Potter behind bars.

She groaned, slowly accepting what she must do to stop them from passing. She was going to have to risk exposing herself and risk getting caught. Oh bugger.

'_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_! _Stupef_- ' She sent spell after spell, hoping they'd hit their targets before it registered in their heads that someone was there. Unfortunately, Malfoy had managed to duck, dodge and miss every one of her targets. She was growing weary and her spells were starting to weaken. The bright, neon red that had been fired from her wand at first had dulled to a measly faint reddish hue. Even if they connected with their target, Lucy knew he'd barely be stunned for a moment.

Knowing it was fruitless to continue, Lucy quietly disappeared back down the corridor, while dodging curses Malfoy was blinding aiming in her direction. She cleared her mind for a split second, with much difficulty given her current situation. A hazy, happy memory flittered through her brain and she knew it would have to do. '_Expecto Patronum_!' She hissed, but only a slimmer of silver vapour steamed from her wand. Oh Merlin… she was doomed.

Malfoy was now squinting his eyes at where she was pressed into the doorway that lead to the Department of Mysteries. Lucy realised that he must have seen the silver vapour. She allowed her body to go limp and slide down the door, baring her teeth in pain as her back silently scraped against an old nail. Just as she did this, Malfoy swiped at thin air, right where her head had been seconds before. That was too close.

He backed up, she noticed his entire body was tense and alert; all his senses must have been working overtime to figure out where she hid. He moved his foot, and stepped on her cloak. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. There was no way he'd feel the slippery material through a dragon hide boot, was there?

He dragged his boot across the ground, and dragged the cloak with it. She desperately clutched on to it, hoping it would cover her, but he still saw part of her arm. He then picked it up, revealing the rest of Lucy, curled up on the stone floor.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?'

'I can explain – ' weakly murmured Lucy, failing to think of a good excuse.

'I'm sure,' was Malfoy's curt reply as he grabbed her by the arm and haled her to her feet. His grip pierced her skin, and she fought him, trying to shake free. 'I wonder,' Malfoy said as he led her back to the main floor, 'What the ministry's punishment for trespassing after hours is?'

Lucy knew that he damn well knew the punishment was a year in Azkaban depending on if you were in the ministry's good graces. Being a Potter, and a Dumbledore supporter, Lucy knew it did not bode well for her.

'Would you care to enlighten me, Miss Potter?' Malfoy's voice was full of disgust. 'Or should I say _Mrs. Weasley_?'

Lucy refused to answer. Just then, Malfoy noticed someone walking through the main lobby. With a smirk, Malfoy dragged her over to him.

'You'll never believe who Nott and I found wandering around the Department of Mysteries – no doubt trying to break in.' Malfoy roughly pushed Lucy in front of him. Lucy looked up at Kingsley Shacklebolt, a fellow order member, thankful for small miracles. Shacklebolt would help her, she knew he was a good man who'd help her if he could.

If only he'd look at her.

Instead, he looked at Malfoy, deep in thought for a moment after Malfoy finished describing the events that occurred. Then, he shook his head. He looked pissed.

'You bloody idiots!' Snarled Shacklebolt. He was shaking with rage. 'She was there on an assignment! You probably ruined the entire set-up! We were this close – _this close_ – to having Sirius Black, and then you idiots show up, tramping about at Merlin knows what hour in the morning!'

However, Malfoy did not look convinced. 'You work in an _auror_ department, Shacklebolt, surely there are plenty of capable wizards other than Miss Potter who could – '

Shacklebolt would not let Malfoy poke holes. 'Are you underestimating my judgement? As head of the search for Sirius Black, it is my responsibility and _duty_ to ensure his capture! Lucy Potter, a close family friend of Black was sure he'd met her after _months_ of carefully watched correspondence! _Months_! And then you two baboons show up! He probably saw you and ran, figuring it was a set-up!'

'I was under the impression that Potter was arguing his innocence.' Malfoy glanced in her direction.

'After what he did to James? To Lily and Harry? To poor Peter? I want him back on the next boat to Azkaban!' Lucy feigned disbelief. 'I've been publicly vouching for him so he'd think that I was on his side, but thanks to you, that's been blown to pieces!'

Malfoy looked miffed. All three knew otherwise, but they also knew their faux story would hold up in court because Shacklebolt was a trusted ministry official and he was vouching for her.

At last, Shacklebolt looked at her. 'Come along, Potter, let's try to sort this out in my office.'

Malfoy released his grip on her, and she stumbled forward. Luckily, Shacklebolt was there to catch her. She could see a brief flash of concern flash across his face.

He was quiet the entire trip to his office, his face stoic. He mumbled a few spells before he unlocked the door. 'Can never be too careful' were his soft words.

Once they were in, and Shacklebolt did a quick sweep of the room, he turned to her at last. 'You okay, Potter? You look like hell.'

'I'm fine.' She lied. She still felt unwell, but that was beside the point. Now, she had too many questions to ask. 'What are you doing here?' she blurted.

'Potter, are you sure you're okay? I was here the entire night for when Black showed up.' At the same time he was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. He handed it over.

_Bugs. Someone's listening. Be careful what you say._

For her benefit, he added as he looked point blank at her, 'Charlie would have murdered me if I left you alone in the event that a dark wizard showed up tonight.'

Lucy's cheeks burned from slight embarrassment, but at the same time, she was most glad of Charlie's over-protectiveness. What would have happened to her if Shacklebolt hadn't been around? She didn't want to think about it.

'Now, what happened when you were waiting for Black? I have to write this up in a report.'

'Well, I – I was – ' A wave of nausea hit her. Her hand flew up to her mouth. 'Excuse me,' she mumbled as she ran out of the room. She didn't get far before she leaned over and retched into a bin.

_Molly,_

_I need your help. The Potter girl's really sick. She's been throwing up in the auror's lavatories for the past hour. I think she'd be a little more comfortable if I were to get her back home to you guys._

_- Kingsley _


	20. Chapter 20

**Note from Sincerely Yours 23**

Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I've lost interest in writing about Lucy, but I can't let it end without you guys knowing what happens. This isn't the greatest way of ending it, but I don't have time to write and I hate leaving things unfinished.

Jordan Campbell: I'll start with her and work my way up. Being a muggle-born, Jordan gave up a lot to join her friends in this new world, and she endured taunting from many, including her boss. She was dating a muggle, but was having a hard go at it, with the secrecy and all. She eventually works her way up to head of the department of education after the war. However, it's a long road. It doesn't work out so much with her love-life, but she's okay with that (mostly).

Sapphire Wong: She was raised by a single-mother after her father ran off, and grew up with the idea that it was okay to be seeing several men at once. She was secretly seeing someone, and Lucy was convinced in was her brother-in-law, Bill. However, after her lover gets annoyed with her for being too "easy", she confesses to Lucy that she had actually been seeing Kingsley Shacklebolt. After a break-up, she makes an effort to change to be with him. The whole photography thing doesn't work out so well for her, she still gets a few odd jobs with it, but she has a major career change.

Lucy & Charlie: She gets the position as professor for care of magical creatures for the few months Hagrid's away, and Charlie does paper work at the England office for the reserve he used to work at (he takes care of all the financial aspects of it). Not his dream job, but he wants to be with Lucy.

And for those who guessed it after my last chapter, yeah, Lucy does have a kid. He's named Gavin William Weasley, and Bill's the godfather. (Sapphire and Jordan whined, ratted out Bill's bad-influence traits, and then called dibs on future children.) However, after she finds out, Charlie goes into "over-bearing, over-protective" mood. He doesn't want to see anything happen to her, but by locking her up, he's pushing her away. He also works long hours. Not long after Sirius' death, it becomes their downfall. Charlie is working late one night when Snape appears at their home one a mission. His lord wants him to prove his alliance by murdering an order member. Since Lucy does little for the order on Charlie's wishes, he sees her as useless and someone they can afford to lose. So he murders her, and then puts her on the couch under a blanket to make it look like she fell asleep waiting for Charlie (like she usually does). Charlie flips out, but there's not much he can do, since he never finds out who killed her. He ends up raising Gavin alone.

When Gavin grows up, he has Charlie's blue eyes, and the "Potter Black Hair" that runs rampat on Lucy's side of the family. He also makes beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with one hell of a hit.

I'm sorry you guys had to read the ending like this, but I had to put this to rest. It's been fun writing for you guys, but I'm moving on to writing my own stories with my own plots and characters under my name. I've learned a lot from doing this, but now I want to see how far I can take my writing without borrowing someone's work.

XOXO, Sincerely Yours 23


End file.
